Solo debes mirarme a mí
by Yo Adoro Leer Fic
Summary: Dos hermanos que han vivido ocultando lo que sienten dentro de sus corazones. Intentando ir contra el destino que esta escrito en sus vidas, sabiendo que es inutil intentar cambiarlo... [CainxSetsu]
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa! Soy G-chan~ :3

Esta vez será la única interrupción que haré antes de comenzar un capitulo, luego ya dejare mis comentarios para el final.

Esta historia ya había sido subida con anterioridad en este sitio, por algunos motivos tuvo que ser eliminada y ahora ha emergido de las cenizas para deleitarles. Estoy avisando para que no piensen que es plagio por si casualmente ya la habían leído anteriormente. También la estoy subiendo en Facebook, en la pagina "Yo adoro leer fics" En el perfil pueden encontrarse con el link de la pagina.

Espero contar con su apoyo, que sigan el fic y también comenten que les parece etc.

...

Advertencias: Incesto, Lemon, un poco de spoiler del manga (no mucho xD)

Disclamer: Skip Beat es obra de Yoshiki Nakamura, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Habían llegado tarde al hotel, alrededor de las once de la noche. Estaban agotados, de hecho su hermano no había tomado ni siquiera un baño antes de dormir. Setsu lo comprendía, el trabajo de su hermano era pesado, y no le dejaba mucho tiempo para sí mismo. Ser un actor de películas de terror, requería de una gran disposición y fuerza de voluntad para Caín, puesto que, la mayoría de las escenas eran filmadas por la noche, lo que lo que los obligaba a dormir de día para ir a filmar a media noche, o por la madrugada restándoles horas de sueño. Al menos para ella todo esto era molesto.<br>Y también está el hecho que su hermano era una persona despreocupada, extremadamente descuidada de sí misma y sobretodo algo temperamental. Cuando había algo que no le agradaba no dudaba en decirlo y oponerse ante ello. Y en esta ocasión había miles de cosas que no le gustaban, como por ejemplo que los demás actores le dirigieran la palabra, también tener que repetir escenas por el poco profesionalismo de sus compañeros de toma, y sobre todo trabajar más de ocho horas diarias.

Sí, Cain era una persona muy exigente, cada trabajo lo enfrentaba con profesionalismo y esperaba lo mismo de los demás. Aunque no le agradara el hecho de hacer tomas a cualquier hora del día. Ya que su papel de B.J (Jack el destripador) era un asesino en serie, que mataba a sus víctimas solo por el placer de asesinar y saciar su sed de sangre, sin importarle quién fuera y mucho menos el lugar. Era prácticamente un demonio sin corazón. Por eso algunas tomas se realizaban en la noche, o a plena madrugada. Al igual que Setsu, a él eso no le gustaba, pero aun así no ponía quejas. Cosa que sorprendía mucho a la joven.- con el mal genio de su hermano, a estas alturas ya habría golpeado a alguien-. Que su hermano fuera capaz de contener su mal humor ante estas incomodidades, era algo que no vería nunca más. Y lo único que se le ocurría para entender la gran paciencia que estaba demostrando Cain era, que tal vez, el personaje que estaba interpretando estaba vez era de su agrado.

Ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada, y aun no se acostaba a dormir. Lo había hecho, y antes de quedar dormida recordó que no había comprado nada para preparar el desayuno. Así que no tuvo más opción que levantarse e ir a comprarla a la tienda, que para su suerte no quedaba más de tres cuadras del hotel.

No demoro mucho en hacer las compras. El lugar estaba casi vacío y sin mencionar que no había mucho de donde escoger, así que solo se conformo con llevar unas galletas y pan de molde. Algo muy poco sustancioso como para comer en el desayuno. Aunque su hermano comía cualquier cosa que ella le diera, y en pequeñas cantidades, por lo que no había problema con lo poco que llevaba, si al fin y al cabo terminaría obligándolo a comer.

Al llegar al lobby en la entrada del hotel, alcanzó a subir por los pelos al ascensor, antes de que este cerrara sus puertas, gracias a la persona que había entrado antes de ella, impidiendo que este se cerrara. Una vez dentro se dio cuenta que esa persona era la misma había arruinado su estadía en Japón por completo.

Estaba molesta con ese viejo, no porque les hayan entregado las llaves de una habitación que no les correspondía. Al contrario era porque habían llegado a reparar su error, y más encima habían llegado con un montón de cosas que no le servían de nada, creyendo que con esa baratijas ella podría perdonarlos _"¡Por su culpa perdí la grandiosa oportunidad de compartir la cama con mi hermano! Por primera vez fue él quien me lo pido. Nunca antes lo había hecho, siempre era yo la que insistía y se metía en su cama por las noches"._ Tal era su atrevimiento que llegó al extremo en el que Cain se levantaba de la cama y se iba de la habitación dejándola sola. Y por esto llegó a pensar que era una molestia para su Nii-san. Así que prefirió no hacerlo más, para así no arruinar la relación que tenían como hermanos, y sin mencionar que cada vez que él hacía eso la hacía sentirse rechazada.

Pero esta vez estaba tan contenta porque fue él quien se lo propuso. Aunque sabía que solo lo hizo por ser un caballero con ella, al ver que solo había una cama para ambos. Pero las cosas bellas no duran para siempre, en este caso ni siquiera cinco minutos. Ya que llegó la maldita persona que la acompañaba en estos momentos dentro del elevador. Arruinando su fantasía que estuvo por hacerse realidad. Ese anciano se merecía la muerte por lo ocurrido, pero como eso era poco probable que llegara a pasar, solo se dedicó a fulminar con la mirada al anciano, como si quisiera matarlo vivo y hacerlo sufrir, ya que por culpa de él perdió la oportunidad de hacer lindos recuerdos junto a su Nii-san.

Al salir del elevador grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que Caín, estaba a la mitad del pasillo, cubierto con las mantas de la cama, dando un aspecto lúgubre en el lugar.

Verlo al rostro la dejó sin palabras, de verdad que no sabía que decir. El rostro de su Nii-san no expresaba otra cosa que no fuera frustración y temor. Quería ir corriendo a abrazarlo y consolarlo. Era la primera vez que lo veía con esa cara, ya que su hermano era muy cuidadoso de no mostrar sus sentimientos con su rostro, pero y últimamente esa cara de póker que siempre traía cada vez estaba más ausente en él. Provocando en ella que sus sentimientos por su hermano crecieran.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó de una forma demandante, sonando casi rudo. Seguramente estaba molesto- No salgas sola a estas horas de la noche, es peligroso. Y mucho menos vestida así- le regaño sin dejar de mostrarse frustrado.

Siendo sincera se veía bastante molesto, o al menos eso creía la rubia, y sobre todo no entendía el motivo de su enojo. No era la primera vez que salía sola, para que se molestara tanto. Y además si el motivo de su enojo era el que ella hubiera salido sin avisarle. Estaba actuando de una manera un poco exagerada. _"¿Y qué es eso de mi ropa? … Si no se ha dado cuenta mi ropa es así y no tengo otra ropa que ponerme….Ni loca me pongo los mismos de antes, ya estaban sucios. Estos shorts me cubren más que las mini faldas que tengo; y era lo más abrigador que encontré, y sin mencionar que tuve que ponerme una chaqueta que no hacia juego con nada de lo que tenía puesto, solo para poder cubrirme los brazos porque sentía un poco de frío"._

– Pero si era cerca- refutó las palabras de su hermano- No tienes que preocuparte. ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi ropa aquí?- inquirió algo molesta, de que él criticara su forma de vestir, era como golpear su orgullo femenino.

–Solo hazme caso. No salgas sola– dijo un poco más fuerte que antes, con un deje de súplica y algo de desesperanza en su voz. – Y tu ropa es el principal problema aquí.

– ¡¿Mi ropa un problema?! ¡Pero si tú me la compraste! – Exclamo algo indignada–Llevo años vistiéndome de esta manera, ¿Y ahora te molesta?– dijo manteniendo la calma a pesar de estar algo enfadada, intentando no alzar mucho la voz.

Respiró profundo un par de veces, y luego un poco más calmada pregunto:

– ¿Sabes? Te has estado comportando de una manera bien rara últimamente ¿Te sientes bien?

–Sí estoy bien, lo que me molesta es que no tengas sentido de supervivencia. Vestir así por la noche ¡Calentando a cualquiera que te ve! –

Que le haya dicho eso la hizo sentirse ofendida_ "¿Cómo puede pensar así de mí? Comparándome con esa zorras vulgares. Él me conoce perfectamente, y sabe que no me llama la atención andar provocando hombres para que me hagan compañía"._ Hombres a los que no vale la pena ni siquiera mirarlos. Mucho menos cuando solo lo tenía a él en sus pensamientos. No tenía ojos para nadie más.

–Estás insinuando que me veo como una put…– no pudo evitar que su voz sonara algo afligida.

– ¡No, no fue eso lo que quise decir! –la interrumpió, abrazándola con sus brazos, cubriéndola con las mantas que traía puestas, de una forma muy cariñosa – Me entendiste mal, a lo que me refería era a que… ¡Rayos! Es que no te das cuenta por ti misma. – Solo se limito a negar con la cabeza – Setsu, ¿Es qué nunca has pensado en lo que eres capaz de provocar en los hombres? Eres lo más importante que tengo no me gustaría que ningún imbécil se propase contigo– la estrecho aun más contra su pecho.

Con lo último que le dijo, entendió todo. ¿Es que solo estaba preocupado por ella, o había algo más? No quería darse falsas esperanzas pero esa última frase, solo le dio a entender que ella era de su propiedad y que nadie más tenía el derecho de ponerle un dedo encima. Como cuando Murasame intentó coquetear con ella, Cain de una forma muy tajante le dijo que la dejara en paz. _"Es que eso, es lo que dice un novio cuándo se pone celoso por que otro chico se le acerca a su novia… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo quieres que te entienda si me explicas todo mal? "_

Las veces que él hacía ese tipo de cosas solo hacía que sus esperanzas aumentaran, hasta el punto en el que se sentía desesperada por hacer que su Nii-san la mire de otra forma. Ella lo amaba no solo como parte de su familia, si no como ha al hombre que era. Y esto lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo por él, no podía decírselo, le faltaba el coraje para expresarlo en palabras claras y concisas. Bueno, no por eso iba a dejar de demostrarle su amor, tenía como excusa el ser su hermana pequeña. Aunque ella supiera que ese tipo de amor estuviera mal, ya no había vuelta atrás, no una vez que te dabas cuenta de tus sentimientos.

– ¡Rayos! Porque no entiendes mi punto de vista –continuo explicando al no obtener respuesta por su parte, sin soltarla en ningún momento – Incluso a mi me cue…como lo explico, en cada gesto que tú haces te envuelve un aire de sensualidad. Propio de ti, sé que lo haces sin pensar. Y que hace a cualquier sujeto que le cueste mucho trabajo dejarse sus manos para sí mismos y…

El cerebro se le desconectó sin escuchar nada más de lo que decía Cain _"Lo que acabo de escuchar ¿Fueron alucinaciones mías o estuvo a punto de decir… Incluso a mí me cuesta?"_ Demonios su cabeza era un lío. Si eso era así, no tenía tiempo que desaprovechar. Debía seducirlo, y hacer que se enamore de ella, cueste lo que le cueste.

Siempre pensó y supo que se veía algo sexy, pero que su Nii-san también lo pensara era algo muy alentador. De hecho verse así era parte de su plan para que Cain se interesara por ella. Plan que no le ha resultado para nada. Al menos eso era lo que ella había creído hasta ahora. Así que había dejado de preocuparse por su apariencia y todo eso, aunque no dejó de vestirse a lo Dark Punk, simplemente se rindió de intentar seducirlo sin tener resultados, pero al parecer no pudo desligarse por completo de las costumbres que había adoptado, como su forma de caminar, la forma en la que miraba, etcétera.

– Te entiendo. Discúlpame no lo volveré hacer- cedió para no discutir más con él. No quería ponerle más peso a la forma de vida que llevaban, y si eso le hacía un bien a su hermano lo haría.¬¬ Además aun estaba un poco aturdida por la inconclusa confección de Cain – pero no te preocupes por cosas tan triviales como mi ropa, mejor vamos a dormir. Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano.

-¿Me estás dando órdenes?- inquirió bromeando. Queriendo alivianar la atmósfera en la que estaban rodeados.

-Sí, y lo menos que puedes hacer es obedecerme. Luego de haberme comparado con una prostituta.

–Ya te expliqué –lo interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice sobre su boca. Callándolo.

– Solo estoy molestando a mi hermanito¬ –dijo de una manera infantil, abalanzándose sobre él, dándole un apretado abrazo, que lo pilló desprevenido- sé que serías incapaz de pensar así de mí. Cuando yo solo tengo ojos para, Nii-san.

–Ya basta de estar aquí parados- se soltó de su agarre, pareciendo algo incómodo por ese apretado abrazo. Cosa que Setsu pasó por alto –vas a pescar un resfriado. Vamos –pasó un brazo por sus hombros, para que así no quedara fuera del abrigo de las mantas con las que se encontraban envueltos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación. Solo se podía apreciar el taconeo de los pasos de la chica, que hacían eco en el solitario pasillo.

Cain le abrió la puerta mientras sujetaba esta para que ella pasara, y luego cerrarla.

Una vez dentro del cuarto en el que se alojaban. Setsu se encaminó a acostarse en su cama. Pero le sorprendió que los largos brazos de Cain la aprisionaran por la cintura, llevándola con él. Y se sorprendió aun más cuando su hermano se acostó con ella en su cama. Sin dejar de abrazarla.

Se quedó tiesa en su sitio. Sintiendo la respiración de Cain rozar la piel de su cuello. Más nerviosa no podía estar. Esto era una de las cosas que más deseaba que le pasaran, y ahora se cohibida de pies a cabeza _"¡Setsu aprovecha!"_ se decía a sí misma. _"¡Una oportunidad así no se volvería a presenta en el resto de tu vida!"_ Aunque se gritara internamente esas palabras no se le venía ninguna idea a la cabeza. _"Si existiera un manual en el cual enseñaran como seducir a la persona que amas, y en especial si esa persona es tu hermano; lo compraría sin dudar"_ algo así le serviría mucho en estas circunstancias.

– ¿Po…Po-po-… por qué…? – le preguntó tatareando, refiriéndose a lo que estaba pasando.

_"¿Tataree? Por dios tengo que calmarme. Yo no suelo comportarme así dónde quedó la Setsu decidida y atrevida, que aprovecha cada momento para dejarse mimar por su hermano"_

–Pues es simple no crees, no dejaré que me dejes solo de nuevo – dijo en un murmullo cerca de su oído.

Al escuchar esas palabras, solo atinó a quedarse callada sin saber que decirle. Estuvo en silencio por un buen tiempo, solo concentrándose en el hecho de respirar a un ritmo normal. Y sentir el calor del cuerpo de su Nii san contra el de ella a la vez se intentaba calmarse un poco.

De repente su hermano pasó el brazo por encima de ella. De no ser por las mantas estaría en contacto directo con sus pechos. _"¡Rayos por que tenía que poner la mano ahí! Va a sentir como mi corazón está latiendo como loco. ¿O es que ya se durmió o no se ha dado cuenta de donde tiene la mano?"_ Fuera lo que fuera no quería que moviera su mano de ahí.

En definitiva, estaba segura que esa noche no podría dormir y si lo hacía sería muy poco. Aunque se pusiera a contar miles de ovejitas para conciliar algo de sueño, simplemente no le daría resultados.

– ¿Nii san? – preguntó susurrando ¬– ¿Estás despierto?

–Mmm… ¿Setsu? – respondió con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba.

_"¡Diablos! eso sonó tan sexy… ¡A la mierda, que es mi hermano! ¡A la mierda que él no me quiera como yo a él! ¡A la mierda yo, por ser así! ¡A la mierda todo! Ya no me importara nada más"._ Después se haría responsable por sus actos sin importarle todo lo que habían construido como familia junto a su hermano, se fuera por el desagüe, _"si él desea apartarse de mí después, y dejarme sola lo aceptaré sin rechistar"_. Estaba decidida a que esta noche él conocería sus verdaderas intenciones; sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lo que en verdad sentía por él.

Le costó armarse de valor y coraje, pero lo hizo. Se abrazo a él, quedando en el hueco que dejaban sus brazos, en donde ella siempre encajaba a la perfección. Como si ese lugar hubiera sido creado para ella. Luego pasó una pierna por el encima de su cintura. Y se ciñendo al cuerpo de él, quedando separados solo por la delgada tela de la ropa.

Ella esperaba algún tipo de reacción por parte del chico, pero nada, ni siquiera indicios de incomodidad. Esto no le sorprendió, ya debía estar acostumbrado a que ella hiciera ese tipo de cosas, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. O simplemente ya se durmió.

La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Cain fue el sonido de su acompasada respiración. Estaba profundamente dormido. Y su aliento cálido y embriagante, que acariciaba su rostro de una manera tan tentadora. Incitándola a lo prohibido. A que probara de aquella esencia que desprendían de sus labios. Labios que por miedo nunca se había atrevido a tocar.

Se aproximaba lentamente a su rostro, un poco temerosa pero decidida, procurando no despertarlo. Cada vez la distancia entre sus bocas era menos, estuvo por rozar los labios de Cain, cuando este frunció el ceño dormido, asustándola.

_"No soy tan valiente como pensé"_ se dijo bufándose de sí misma por haberse asustado con un simple movimiento de su Nii-san. Dejó de contemplar el rostro de su hermano, separándose de él. Fijo su vista en el techo y dejando escapar un suspiro pensó _"Desearía poder tocarlo con libertad algún día"._

_By Chan~_

* * *

><p>Espero que les gustara, no olviden comentar... asi alimentan mi alma de escritora XD<p>

Tengo bien avanzado el fic, por lo que la actualización sera semanal... no tendrán que esperar mucho *-*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Skip Beat es obra de Yoshiki Nakamura, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Despertó con la sensación de estar solo nuevamente. Y aun con los ojos cerrados tanteó entre las sábanas, sin tocar nada. Lo que buscaba no estaba.<p>

– ¿Setsu? – se incorporó de la cama pero no la vio en el cuarto._ "Estará en la cocina"_ pensó, descartando la idea de que estuviera en el baño. Porque sobre la cama de Setsu estaba doblada la toalla y su ropa limpia. Lo que por lógica le decía que la chica no estaba en ese lugar _"Bueno si está ocupada cocinando, aprovecho y me doy un baño"_ Se levantó, tomó una bata y una toalla de las que ofrecía el hotel (Que eran lo bastante feas y ridículas). Solo las usaba porque las que él había traído Setsu las mando a la lavandería. Para ella una prenda usada solo una vez ya estaba sucia y no lo dejaba ponérsela por segunda vez. Lo único en no le permitía a la chica era entrometerse en lo que él vestía, por más que ella protestara. Nunca le gusto seguir las tendencias, simplemente se ponía lo que iba acorde con su personalidad.

Al entrar al baño, casi se le caen los ojos de sus cuencas, quedando estático en su sitio. Literalmente tuvo que hacer milagros para controlar las facciones de su rostro. Ante la fascinante vista que tenía en frente.

Setsu completamente desnuda, de espaldas a él. Hacía años que no veía la piel desnuda de su hermana, desde que ella entró a la etapa de la tan maldita pubertad. Ese tiempo había sido un clavario para Cain. Ver como día a día su hermana se desarrollaba, volviéndose una mujer atractiva, demasiado atractiva para calvario de él. Y en ese momento fue cuando se volvió consciente de que su hermana era mucho más para él que cualquier otra mujer. Y que muy dentro de sí mismo estaba creciendo un sentimiento por ella, el cual era prohibido y encerró con todas sus fuerzas en su corazón. Cosa que le costaba mucho trabajo ya que Setsu no era consciente de nada. No se daba cuenta de que él era un hombre como todos los demás y que la miraba con algo más de amor filial. Por eso intentaba por todos los medios poner una distancia entre ellos. Hacer que ella lo odiara, pero debido a que él era la única persona cercana que tenía la chica no lo podía hacer del todo. Alejarse de ella solo por el bien de él mismo, era un acto egoísta que no estaba dispuesto a cometer, sabia acepto las consecuencias que sus prohibidos sentimientos. Estos crecerían solo trayendo sufrimiento y dolor en su ya podrido corazón.

Pero tenerla desnuda frente a sus ojos a su total disposición, lo excitaba demasiado _"¡Contrólate hombre, es tu hermana!"_ le gritaba su sentido común. Pero su instinto se negaba apartar la vista de esa deliciosa mujer que tenía en frente _"¡Rayos! Mejor salgo de aquí, o me volveré un pervertido"_

Y en el momento que estuvo por salir y darle intimidad a la chica, esta notó su presencia y se volteó a verlo, sin siquiera hacer un intento por cubrirse. Se acercó al él lentamente mirándolo a los ojos seduciéndolo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió fingiendo arrogancia– ¿Es que querías bañarte conmigo? –.

–Eso es lo que querrás tú. –pasó por su lado ignorándola, o al menos haciendo un intento, evitando con una fuerza sobrehumana recorrer su cuerpo con la vista. Se detuvo en frente a la ducha, dándole la espalda y comenzó a quitarse su ropa. –Para que recién me comiencen a darme ganas de bañarme contigo, deberías primero buscar la manera en que tus pechos crezcan. – le dijo, causando el enojo de la chica.

– ¡Pues tú te lo pierdes! ¡Muchos hombres darían lo que fuera porque yo los acompañe en la ducha! Y mis pechos no serán muy grandes, como a ti te gustan. Pero prefiero que sean pequeños a esos que parecen ubres de vaca. – salió dando un portazo.

Dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro_ "Setsu porque tienes que provocarme de esa manera"_ necesitaba calmarse, y una ducha con agua fría no le vendría mal _"¿Cómo puedo excitarme solo viéndola?"_ pensó al notar que su miembro estaba poniéndose duro, esperaba que con la ducha fría esa despreciable erección se calmara.

Cuando salió del baño vio a su hermana de pie en la cocina, vistiendo una camisa que terminada en varias hebras que caían desde su cintura cubriéndole un poco más de medio muslo. En su cintura tenía puesto un cinturón relativamente ancho. Y desde este comenzaba el escote de su camisa dejando ver el corset de color negro que traía debajo. Y tenía puestos unos short diminutos lo que no dejan nada a la imaginación. Con eso su look era un peligro para la sociedad masculina. Que ella mostrara su piel de esa forma le molestaba y mucho más si había más hombres como Murasame que no despegaban los ojos del trasero de su hermana.

Fue al closet y sacó uno de los pantalones que le había comprado, y fue a dárselo.

–Setsu¬– le llamó demandando su atención.

– ¿Qué Nii san? – aun parecía molesta por lo ocurrido en el baño.

Alzó los pantalones para que los pusiera. Ella rodó los ojos y bufo.

– ¿Lo de anoche va en serio? te dije que no te procuraras por mi ropa. No voy a ponerme otra vez el mismo pantalón – se rehusó.

–Dijiste que me entendías, así que póntelos. –

–No me los pondré. No te haré caso por haberme menospreciado. Yo me pongo lo que quiero y punto–.

Después de haber insistido ganó la batalla. Setsu se había puesto los pantalones a regañadientes, no los que él les dio, pero en fin se había cubierto las piernas y eso era lo que importaba. Y él gracias a esto se quitaría un peso de encima.

Llegaron puntuales al estudio. Y ahora le tocaba maquillarse para la próxima escena, lo que tardaría unas horas. Por lo que le pidió a Setsu que lo esperara en el camerino.

–No, quiero me quedaré con Nii-san–.

– No dormiste mucho anoche – puso una mano en su mejilla y acarició su parpado con el pulgar – tienes ojeras y los ojos rojos. Si quieres que no me preocupe ve y descansa, luego regresas.

La chica asintió haciendo un lindo puchero, no agradándole del todo la idea, no queria apartarse de su hermano.

–Nos vemos después–. Se despidió el chico.

Entró a las sala. Y vio que todos estaban en silencio observándolo con la incredulidad marcada en sus rostros.

–Vaya, parece que su hermana solo lo obedece a usted, Hell-san– comentó el director algo impresionado– Bueno para no hacerlo perder su tiempo comenzaremos de inmediato.

Comenzaron por hacerle unas cicatrices con maquillaje en el cuerpo, dando el aspecto de profundas cortadas. Se suponía que su ropa sería rasgada por el personaje de Murasame, y su torso estaría visible por eso debía estar cubierto por ellas. Luego le dieron su traje, el que usaría para filmar. Este era muy parecido a lo que usó para la práctica de pelea que tuvo con Murasame, solo que esta vez el traje era más rasgado y con agujeros por varios lados, dando un aspecto escalofriante a quien lo vistiera. Y por último maquillaron su rostro haciendo algo parecido, algunas cicatrices y costras que pacería que se caerían en cualquier instante, peor que un leproso. También le hicieron un efecto de la piel como moretones. En realidad él encontraba que eso era bien feo, pero debía admitir que si provocaba miedo y eso que aun le faltaba ponerse las lentillas.

Le parecía raro que Setsu aun no llegara a verlo, puesto que ella sabía que el tiempo que empleaban para prepararlo no eran más de unas tres horas _"¿Qué estará haciendo?"_ Se preguntó curioso _"Iré a verla tengo un mal presentimiento"_ La pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior aun lo tenía algo preocupado.

–Director, me permite ir por mi hermana–

–Sí, claro Hell-san vaya tranquilo, mientras que nosotros ajustamos unos detalles de la escenografía–.

Se encaminó al cuarto asustando con su aspecto a cuanta gente lo mirase. Al llegar abrió con cuidado la puerta, por si su hermana estaba durmiendo. Pero lo que vio lo hizo casi perder los estribos.

-¿¡Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo!? –masculló lo más bajo que pudo, escupiendo cada palabra, y fulminando con la mirada al tipo que estaba sobre Setsu, aparentemente besándola aprovechando que esta estaba dormida y sola en el cuarto.

El pelinegro al escuchar a Cain, el corazón le dio un brinco debido al miedo. Pero por más asustado que tuviera no dejaría que eso lo afectara. Se volteó a hacerle frente y fue ahí cuando todas sus creencias de que no existía nada peor que el infierno, se esfumaron. No podía haber nada peor que estar frente a su compañero de actuación.

Era el mismísimo B.J ante sus ojos, que se acercaba a paso lento con ansias de torturarlo hasta la muerte.

Cain sabía de ante mano que Murasame quería con su hermana. Eso se notaba en cada mirada que le daba a la chica. Pero nunca pensó que fuera un tipo tan bajo para aprovecharse de la situación. _"Voy a matarlo"_ Pensó lleno de ira a la vez que se le aproximaba_ "Como te atreves a tocar lo que yo por tantos años he cuidado"._

Se detuvo frente al pelinegro. Que paralizado por el miedo no movía ni un músculo. Y lo tomó bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared pasando a llevar un estante. Del cual se cayeron unas cajas debido al brusco movimiento causado por la pronta pelea. Causando un estrepitoso ruido al caer despertando a Setsu.

–Te lo advertí – y dicho esto le dio un rodillazo con fuerza en el abdomen.

– ¡Aahhhggg! – exclamó en un grito ahogado, lleno de dolor. Y eso era solamente el comienzo de su tortura.

El grito de dolor de Murasame hizo eco en el cuarto, alarmando a la recién despertada chica. Se incorporó del sofa en el que ese encontraba y vio con espanto como su hermano golpeaba al pelinegro.

– ¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Para! No lo golpes más – le pedía tironeándolo del brazo apartándolo del chico, que gracias a dios no se veía en tal mal estado – No sigas te podrían despedir por esto.

La interrupción de Setsu solo lo molesto más, lo hizo ponerse celoso _"Si supieras lo que te hizo, no estarías defendiéndolo"_ Sabía que ese pensamiento era infantil, que ella veía por su bien para que no lo despidieran, pero aun sabiendo esto no le importó darle una última patada y se alejó de ese sujeto para no preocupar más a su hermana.

–Nii-san te duele. Ese imbécil te dejó un moretón– dijo tomando su rostro con sus suaves manos. Examinando su mejilla con delicadeza.

–No te preocupes es parte del maquillaje, ese imbécil ni me tocó– dijo sonriendo ante la preocupación de Setsu.

–Uff que alivio pensé que ese bastardo te había golpeado. Nii-san no se qué te habrá hecho, pero no tenías porque molestarte en golpear a esta basura– dijo despectivamente apuntando al hombre que yacía tirado en el piso. – ¿Y tú qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Vienes nuevamente a molestar, es que no te quedó claro la última vez, o es que eres un completo idiota.

–Yo que tú cuidaría tus palabras, mocosa– amenazo entre gemidos y protestas de dolor el pelinegro, incorporándose lentamente, y haciéndole frente a Cain, con lo poco de dignidad y orgullo que le quedaban – No están en posición de estar tan tranquilos. ¿Sabes lo que te podría pasar por haberme golpeado? Pues podrías perder tu trabajo, y en el mejor de los casos ir detenido. Eso sería un favor a para la sociedad.

– ¿Descansaste bien Setsu? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Cain a su hermana, ignorando olímpicamente a ese molesto tipo.

_"Se atreve a amenazarme, pareciera que está rogando por más golpes, quién imaginaría que este infeliz fuera masoquista"_ La presencia de ese tipo le estaba molestando y mucho. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle partido la boca dejando una horrenda mueca en su rostro, puesto que solo lo había golpeado en partes poco visibles, y no era para nada conveniente que un actor tuviera cicatrices en el rostro. Pero aun sabiendo eso no pudo controlarse y le dio más de algún golpe en la cara. Qué bien merecido se los tenía por haber profanado los labios de su hermana.

–Bueno vamos al estudio, deben estarme esperando– .

–Sí, Nii-san –.

– ¡Se atreven a ignorar lo que digo! Van arrepentirse- seguía protestando Murasame, sin recibir atención por ninguno de los Hell.

Ya se estaba hartando de ese tipo, no solo se atrevía a flirtear con su hermana, sino que también se daba el lujo de amenazarlo. Le había declarado la guerra al hombre equivocado y el no la perdería.

–Escúchame bien, esta es la última vez que te lo advierto. NO te acerques más o te parto en pedazos y esta vez nadie me detendrá.

_By G-chan~_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este capi :33 ... No olviden comentar, recuerden que una critica constructiva ayuda a crecer *-*! Las estare esperando.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Skip Beat es obra de Yoshiki Nakamura, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>"Nunca imaginé que mi hermano diera tanto miedo" pensó recorriéndole un escalofrío por la espalda "llegué a creer que esa actriz murió de verdad, sin duda es buena pero no le llega a ni a los talones a Nii-san, sin él su actuación no hubiera salido tan realista"<p>

Recién habían terminado de grabar, y ahora esperaba en una pequeña sala a su amado Nii- san que estaba alistándose para regresar al hotel, para ello debían quitarles todas las cicatrices que le hicieron en el cuerpo, lo que tomaría bastante tiempo.

– No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila–escuchó decir a sus espaldas– Muy pronto a tu hermanito lo echaran de aquí.

Reconoció esa molesta e indeseable voz, quién más se atrevería hablarle de una forma tan altanera a excepción de Murasame.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –

–Pues, ya hablé con el director y productor de esta película, están pensando seriamente en sacarlo del proyecto.

–Así que ya fuiste y lloraste en la oficina del director, que poco orgullo tienes–

-Di lo que quieras, pero estoy pensando decirle esto a las autoridades. Tu hermano es un peligro.

– ¿Crees que eso nos importa? Pues eres bastante iluso, a mi Nii-san no lo asustarás así que tus amenazas que no sirven de nada. Acaso piensas en que lo despedirán solo porque tu lo dices. Déjame decirte que yo lo veo poco probable, ya que él está haciendo un trabajo impecable. Y el director no tiene quejas.

–Bueno si ellos ignoran mi petición, no tendré otra opción que llevar esto a las autoridades. Siento lástima por ti, te quedarás solita–.

"Sola…" Si ese hombre decía de esto a la policía, tal vez detuvieran a su Nii-san por un tiempo quedando sola en Japón. "Ridículo, no lo pueden tomar detenido, este infeliz no tiene pruebas." Ella no le temía a las autoridades, pero si el chico hacia eso sería un problema, no muy serio, pero molesto. Obviamente si él hacía pública esta noticia, mancharía la reputación de su hermano. Que con tanto esfuerzo había forjado en el mundo del entretenimiento. Y ella no quería que eso llegara a suceder.

–Deja de hablar estupideces, no tienes pruebas para acusarlo de nada¬–.

–Que no tengo pruebas solo mira mi cara– gritó señalando su mejilla, en la cual se podía notar una leve mancha morácea, estaba algo inflamada.

–Que tengas una cara tan horrible no es culpa de mi Nii-san–

– ¡Me refiero al moretón que me dejó! Y tengo otros peores repartidos por todo el cuerpo–.

–No te preocupes en unos cuantos días ya no estarán–.

–Intentas hacerte la despreocupada, pero en el fondo tienes miedo. Miedo de que esto pueda afectar a tu hermano–.

"¡Maldito! No quiero ceder ante ti, pero por el bien de Nii-san soy capaz de cualquier cosa"

–Que quieres que haga para que dejes de molestarnos y guardes silencio.

–Sal conmigo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡estás loco! Eso nunca, ni muerta saldría contigo, debe haber otra cosa qu..

–Solo hay trato si sales conmigo–reiteró el pelinegro– no te llevaré a un lugar que no te guste.

– ¡Esta bien! vamos, pero cumple tu promesa.- advirtió de forma tajante. Mirándolo con desprecio, deseando poder matarlo con la mirada.

–Lo prometo, su soy un hombre de palabra–

–Eso no me importa–.

- Eres bastante simpática- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Soy así con la gente que me no me agrada… ¿Y dónde piensas llevarme?

– ¿Te parece un karaoke? Hay uno cerca de aquí.

–No, no me gustan los karaokes– ni muerta estaría en un lugar tan íntimo con él. De hecho no saldría con nadie que no fuera su amado hermano. Y este infeliz lo único que quería era perjudicar a su Nii-san. Y sin mencionar que Caín se molestaría con ella por salir con ese tipo, sin avisarle– ¿Sabes? No tengo mucho tiempo, para estarlo desperdiciándolo contigo. Mejor en otra ocasión.

–Entonces dejémoslo para otro día, pero ahora necesito hablar contigo–

–Solo si dejas de molestarnos–.

–Está bien, no los molestaré más, –prometió él -pero dame un poco de tu tiempo–.

–Bueno, entonces empieza a hablar.

Por el rostro de Murasame se extendió una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber logrado lo que se proponía. "Podré sacarle información acerca de su hermano… y con algo de suerte, continuar lo que estaba haciendo antes" pensó pícaro ante la idea. De no ser por Cain Hell que lo interrumpió, hubiera disfrutado un poco más de esos labios. Aunque se llevó una paliza que nunca antes le habían dado. Ni en sus tiempos de rebelde lo golpearon de tal manera, dejándolo tirado en el piso. "Si alguien supiera que me golpeó…mejor ni imaginar lo que pasaría con mi imagen" que él había contado todo lo ocurrido al director era mentira, solo lo inventó como excusa para chantajear a la chica y sacarle algo de información. Ya que sabia que Setsu, defendería a su hermano de cualquier cosa.

–Pero aquí no, vamos a un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpa–.

– ¿Desean ordenar algo? – les preguntó entusiasta el mesero, que miraba de reojo a Setsu con cautela temiendo que el chico que le hacía compañía fuera su novio, y se molestara por ello. Pero el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataba.

–Si unos jugos, ¿De qué sabor quieres el tuyo, Setsu? –

–Yo no quiero jugo, quiero una Coca cola–

–Está bien, tráenos dos Coca colas-

–Enseguida traeré su orden, con permiso–

–Voy al baño- anunció Setsu y salió un poco después que el mesero.

Setsu apresuró el paso para alcanzar al chico rubio, sin perder la expresión de calma y serenidad por más apresurada que este,- es lema de de los hermanos Hell no correr- y le llamó:

– Oye espera, necesito que cambies nuestras órdenes–.

–Sí, dígame–.

–Queremos nuestras bebidas con algo de licor, de preferencia pisco– dijo esto mirándolo de la forma más sensual e inocente que pudo. Con el fin de que el mesero no se negara. Ya que era menor de edad. El mesero totalmente seducido y deslumbrado por la chica respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Sí, como usted diga –

–Gracias, entonces esperamos nuestra orden- en ese momento sintió sonar su celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón sabiendo de antemano que era un mensaje de su hermano, puesto que le tenía designado un tono especial.

¿Setsu dónde estás? Te estoy buscando.

"¡Rayos! tan poco tiempo le tomó quitarle todo ese maquillaje. Espero que no esté molesto" pensó antes de mandarle su respuesta.

"Nii-san, disculpa por dejarte solo, pero en estos momentos estoy arreglando el lío en el que te metiste con Murasame. No me tomara mucho pero aun así no me esperes, vete al hotel. Prometo no llegar tarde." Esperaba con ese mensaje dejar un poco más tranquilo a su hermano. Lo conocía muy bien para saber que eso era poco probable; Cain se preocuparía por ella, pero más sería su enfado porque haya salido sola y sin avisarle. "Pero hago esto por ti Nii-san, así que no tienes derecho a molestarte conmigo"

Le pareció raro que no le llegara un mensaje de respuesta por parte de su hermano regañándola o algo. Pero eso era mejor, porque si lo hacía no sabría que responderle.

Regresó a la mesa, en la que estaban sentados esperando su orden, puesto que estaban en un local de comida china, que era el más cercano a la televisora.

Ella tenía sus propios planes, quería emborracharlo y tenderle una trampa. Se aprovecharía de que el chico estaría bajo los efectos del licor y lo seduciría, para luego fingir que se estaba aprovechando de ella. ¿Y por qué haría todo esto? Simple, para que ese imbécil no pudiera perjudicar ni manchar el nombre de su hermano en la industria del entretenimiento. Y si daba a creer que ese pedazo de escoria intento abusar sexualmente de ella, sería catalogado como el peor hombre del mundo. Ytendría las cintas de seguridad como prueba. Con esto se le acabarían todas sus cartas de amenaza contra su Nii-san, puesto que él estaría en la misma situación e incluso peor. ¿Quién querría trabajar con un violador en potencia rondando cerca?

Se sentó en unos de los sillones, limitándose a mirar con indiferencia al chico, sin prestarle atención. Esperando que el chico de las bebidas llegara pronto para acabar luego con esto.

– Y Setsu-chan ¿Desde cuándo que tu hermano es actor? – Preguntó Murasame intentando iniciar una conversación. ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar ese sufijo tan infantil con ella?- Aún me parece raro no haber escuchado nunca sobre él, siendo tan reconocido como dicen.

No respondió, en vez de eso solo lo miró fastidiada ¿Es qué aún pensaba seguir preguntando lo mismo? ¿Es qué tenía tan poco seso que no le entraba en la cabeza que su Nii-san era un gran actor? ¿Tanta era su envidia, que tenía que insistir con la misma pregunta?

–Y además que el director nunca nos habló de él hasta el día antes de su llegada, y nos dijo que era muy famoso en su país, sin embargo aquí nadie ha escuchado hablar sobre él. Por lo que todos nos estamos preguntando si será tan buen actor como dicen.

No soportaba que ese sujeto pusiera en duda la fama y profesionalismo que con tanto esfuerzo de su querido hermano había logrado. Ya sin poder guardarse sus palabras entró en defensa de Cain.

– Por supuesto que lo es, ha participado en cientos de series y películas. Qué ignorante eres, ¿Es qué no te informas antes de aceptar un empleo? Qué poco profesional, eso demuestra que has vivido poco en este mundo. Mi hermano lleva años actuando.

–He visto cientos de películas, y nunca vi su nombre en los créditos. Solo debe ser un actor de segunda.

–Te oigo decir eso una vez más y arrepentirás de haber nacido con esa maldita boca.- amenazó provocando que al chico se le fueran los colores del rostro. En algunas ocasiones Setsu podía ser igual o más terrorífica que su hermano.

Luego de eso no dijeron nada más hasta que llegó su orden. El mesero puso ambas gaseosas sobre la mesa. Para luego retirarse.

Había un silencio incómodo para el pelinegro, esa chica era tan intimidante y a la vez tan sexy que lo hacía tener pensamientos nada sanos. Si Cain pudiera leer la mente a estas alturas ya sería un cadáver desmembrado. Por más que ese tipo lo intimidara no se alejaría de su hermana no escaparía de nuevo, aunque le quedaba algo de su orgullo de delincuente.

Nervioso tomó su copa y dio el primer sorbo. Le sintió un gusto extraño, tal vez porque hacía tiempo que no tomaba gaseosa y menos coca cola, llena de colorantes y cafeina. En fin no le dio mucha importancia al sabor puesto que tenía sed y algo de calor; y esa bebida estaba perfecta para bajarle la temperatura.

Observaba como Murasame se bebía su vaso al seco. Sin dudar siquiera en su contenido. Y esa era la peor forma de beber ya que los efectos del alcohol se hacían presentes mucho más rápido. Bueno no a todas las personas le pasaba lo mismo pero al parecer con el pelinegro no era el caso puesto que ya tenía las mejillas algo coloradas. Con un vaso más y ya estaría totalmente borracho. Pero no creía que fuera necesario que estuviera borracho totalmente para que cayera ante sus encantos. Ya más manipuladora no podía ser. "Ya verás lo que te espera por meterte con los hermanos Hell" pensó con una retorcida malicia.

No se acercó a él, solo se dedicó a coquetearle sutilmente desde lejos con la mirada. Sin ser muy obvia pues no quería darle alas al pelinegro. Él no era su tipo, jamás saldría con alguien tan estúpido, eso sin mencionar que su corazón ya tenía dueño. Y ningún hombre podría cambiar eso.

A Murasame le estaba costando una fuerza sobrehumana quedarse en su sitio y no abalanzarse sobre la muchacha. Murasame cada vez se sentía más acalorado y la mirada de la chica mucho más. ¿Es qué esa chica era sexy por naturaleza?… ¡Hasta para dormir lo era! Por esa razón no pudo aguantarse las ganas de besarla al verla totalmente indefensa. Esa mujer era su tipo, en pocas palabras perfecta. Tenía un cuerpo delgado con sus curvas bien definidas que lo cautivaban cada vez que la veía. Una piel clara que daba la sensación de ser de porcelana además de parecer tan suave al tacto. Mientras más la miraba más lascivos se volvían sus pensamientos. Que daría por estar en ese preciso momento entre sus piernas, y saborear cada parte de ella.

–Que tanto me miras– le preguntó despectivamente sonriendo de medio lado, apegándose a su plan, "Nada más tengo que coquetearle un poco y ya estará en mis pies… después solo tendré que hacer parecer que me está besando a la fuerza… pensándolo mejor no, ¡Es una idea asquerosa!" pensó con recelo eso era lo más estúpido que se le pudo haber ocurrido, debía haber otra cosa que pudiera usar en su contra. Lo meditó un poco y en segundos ya tenía formulado un nuevo plan, pero ya era tarde para eso. El muchacho ya estaba acechándola – ¡Pervertido! No te me acerques–.

– ¡Cómo que pervertido! Es tu culpa por estarme provocando con esa mirada tan sexy. Y así quieres que no me acerque ¡Estás loca! Lo hare de todas formas- escupió esas últimas palabras mirándola con deseo a la vez que se aproximaba ignorando la advertencia de la chica.

–Si me miras de esa forma me veo en la necesidad de continuar con lo que hice en el camerino–.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió la chica sin entenderlo ¿Es que quería seguir peleando?

–Pues verás yo entré al cuarto y te encontré durmiendo plácidamente, te veías tan linda y endemoniadamente sexy que no pude evitar probarte. Tienes unos labios exquisitos.- se lamió los labios, como si al hacer eso la sensación de tocar esos labios regresara a él- Y llegó tu hermano a interrumpirlo todo. Debo admitir que recibir esos golpes valió la pena y no me importaría que me dejara en el hospital con tal de saborear más de ti–.

Lo que contaba el chico parecía mentira, no quería creerle… pero si así era el caso ese hombre manchó sus labios los que ella había dedicado especialmente para su hermano. Ella sabía que era imposible que su hermano la llegara a besar alguna vez, pero prefería ser virgen por siempre a que cualquier otro hombre que no fuera su Nii-san la tocara. Tenía rabia y para colmo su hermano había visto todo… "Entonces por eso lo golpeó ¿Es que se puso celoso?" No pudo evitar sentirse algo feliz por ese pensamiento. "No te des falsas esperanzas Setsu, eso lo hizo solo porque es algo sobre protector, siempre ha sido así" Sus pensamientos eran un lió y al estar tan sumida en ellos no se dio cuenta que el pelinegro estaba casi encima de ella, hasta que, de un brusco movimiento Murasame la acorraló en su asiento poniendo ambas manos a sus costados, impidiéndole alejarse de él.

Y en un movimiento que la sorprendió aun más, la sujetó por los hombros y la besó con urgencia. Aunque no lo parecía ese tipo era bastante fuerte. Por lo que no podía zafarse de su agarre por más que forcejeara "Maldita sea, esto se me fue de las manos" pensaba algo asustada y asqueada "Menos mal que la vez anterior no estaba consciente de que este animal me estaba besando… ¡Es asqueroso!" Sinceramente le había salido el tiro por la culata y eso le molestaba, tenía que soltarse de su agarre de la forma que fuera.

–No, suéltame– exclamó al sentir una de las manos de Murasame incursionando bajo su camisa ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla de esa forma en un lugar público?– ¡No me toques, bastardo!

–Relájate no hay nadie mirando. Te prometo que lo disfrutarás, hasta rogarás por más–.

-Eso nun…- fue silenciada con abrupto beso. Intentó apartar el rostro pero la insistencia del muchacho no se lo permitía y no pudo evitar sentir más asco del que ya sentía, cuando la lengua de este se abrió paso hasta su boca. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo mordió tan fuerte que incluso sintió el sabor de la sangre del tipo. Pero con eso logro que Murasame se separara de ella.

"Esto es asqueroso, y para colmo ese era mi prim… según… no tercer beso" pensó con cólera, ese bastardo ya la había besado más dos veces y por lo que parecía habría más. Esto la hacía sentirse mal consigo misma puesto que su mayor deseo era que su Nii-san fuera el primero que probara sus labios.

Que la chica lo mordiera le molestó demasiado ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazar un beso de Murasame- sama? Ofendido e ignorando el dolor de su lengua la beso nuevamente con mucha más fuerza y brusquedad que antes.

"¡Maldita sea! Sé que yo quería esto, pero nunca imaginé que este tipo fuera tan bestia" pensó arrepentida, ya nada la salvaría de lo que ella misma había planeado.

_By G-chan~_

* * *

><p>Nadie comenta TT_TT) me siento ignorada u.u ...<p>

Para la gente que ha agregado la historia a sus favoritos muchas gracias :3 son un amor.

Hasta la proxima :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Skip Beat es obra de Yoshiki Nakamura, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Le pareció demasiado raro salir del camerino y no ver a Setsu, donde lo estaría esperando. Ella no saldría sin avisarle. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Pero se equivocó.<p>

-¿Dónde está Murasame-sama? Necesito guardar los vestuarios y él aun lo trae puesto- se quejó uno de los miembros del staff.

-Yo lo vi salir no hace mucho junto con esa chica rubia que siempre está con BJ.-. Explicó el otro.

Eso era mentira, su hermana no saldría con ese tipo y mucho menos sabiendo cuanto lo detestaba. Así que para salir de la duda le mandó un mensaje, preguntándole en dónde se encontraba, para ir a buscarla de inmediato e irse al hotel. Necesitaba descansar. Pero la respuesta que recibió, no la esperaba.  
>Ni san, disculpa por dejarte solo, pero en estos momentos estoy arreglando el lío en el que te metiste con Murasame. No me tomará mucho, pero aun así no me esperes, vete al hotel. Prometo no llegar tarde.<p>

"¡¿Como mierda espera que haga eso?! Imposible que me vaya y la deje con ese bastardo ¿Es que es tonta, como se le ocurre irse con él sin protección? " Pensaba furioso "Seguramente la amenazó con decir lo ocurrido en la sala" cuando lo viera nada lo salvaría. Eso ya se lo había advertido muy bien.

Lo que le impedía ir en ese instante a partirlo en mil pedazos, era no saber donde se encontraban. Y lo único que se le ocurría para solucionar ese inconveniente era hablar con el imbécil del director –ya que Setsu no se lo diría- para que contactara a ese sujeto. "Tener que rebajarme a esto" se dijo con indignación.

-¿Contactar a Murasame-kun, eso por qué?- preguntó asombrado. Que Hell le prestara interés a otra persona que no sea su hermana. Era muy extraño.  
>-Eso es asunto mío- dijo cortante.<p>

-Emm…Hell-san, yo no pue…- la expresión con la que Cain lo miraba, hizo que casi se le saliera el alma del cuerpo. Lo miraba como si fuera a matarlo si no le obedecía- Ok. Deme un momento- rectificó. Y tomó su teléfono de la mesa, marcó a Murasame.

-Etto, ¿Murasame-kun, dónde se encuentra?-.

Y de un tirón le arrebato el teléfono al viejo, para escuchar por el mismo donde estaba.

-¿Director? Qué raro que me llame, estoy en un restaurant cerca de la televisora, y lamento llevarme el vestuario. Mañana lo devuelvo-.

-Te voy a despellejar vivo- le amenazó destilando ácido en cada palabra. Esta vez sí cumpliría su amenaza.

Le agradeció al directo y se fue a buscar a su hermana.

Se había sentido incómodo durante el resto del día después de ver cómo Murasame besaba a Setsu. Desde ese momento que tenía un mal presentimiento, motivo por el cual no apartó sus ojos de ella en ningún instante. Pero lo que más temía ocurrió "Ese engendro no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse mientras yo no estaba". Ahora su hermana estaba a solas con ese tipo.

"Más le vale a ese mal nacido que no le toque ni un pelo a Setsu" pensó con agresividad. Esta vez el pelinegro no se saldría con la suya sin experimentar aunque sea una pisca del infierno, el cual él mismo se encargaría de enseñárselo.  
>Dar con el restaurante no fue difícil, solo había unos cuantos en el sector, a los que entró uno por uno, hasta llegar al último. Obviamente Setsu tenía que estar ahí puesto que era el único que le faltaba por revisar.<p>

Al estar dentro se dirigió al chico que estaba en la recepción, y de una forma muy fría le preguntó- ¿Ha entrado una chica rubia acompañada, aquí? – el chico mudo por el miedo solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está?- el chico que aun estaba petrificado, sin poder articular palabra alguna -Habla ¡Mierda!- le gritó "¿Cómo pueden contratar este tipo de gente?" ¡Estaba furioso! Y que ese chiquillo no hablara lo enojaba más. Y no tenía a quién dirigir su ira, claro, por el momento hasta que encontrara a Murasame.

-Fu-fu-fueroooon a la zo-zona vip- logró decir al fin, por poco y moja los pantalones del miedo.

Finalmente los encontró, no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción. Ya podría golpear a ese tipo sin que nada lo interrumpiera. Si alguien lo hacía no dudaría en deshacerse de él.

-Señor, solo con tarjeta se puede entrar- se interpuso el ingenuo empleado, sin saber con quién se estaba metiendo.- Además, está reservado por el momento-  
>Lo tomo de la solapa de su traje y lo estampó contra en la pared- No molestes- le dijo, para luego soltarlo, del tipo se dejo caer al piso sofocado, intentando recuperar el aliento.<p>

Él ignorando advertencias entró a darle su merecida paliza al pelinegro y lo que vio dejó su mente en blanco por unos segundos. Setsu debajo de ese hijo de puta, forcejeando inútilmente. Con su camisa abierta, y la cremallera de sus pantalones entreabierta dejado a relucir su ropa interior negra de encaje. Y para rematar la estaba besando por la fuerza. Con eso ya tenía suficiente, le podría haber perdonado que la besara una vez, pero esto nunca. Su perplejidad no duró ni una milésima de segundo. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era moler a golpes al pelinegro; acabar por atreverse a tocar lo que por ley le pertenece. Setsu era suya y estaba en todo su derecho como hermano a no permitir que ningún degenerado le pusiera una mano sobre su cuerpo.

Quitó a Murasame de encima de Setsu con una destreza inigualable, de tal forma que este quedó sobre la mesa, tirando los cubiertos y vasos al piso que se rompieron al caer. Se inclinó sobre él y con la mirada más fría y con el tono de voz más siniestro le dijo:

-Te lo dije ¿No? Que te haría trizas si la tocabas otra vez ¿Es qué no entiendes? ¿Tienes mierda en el cerebro?

-Eso lo dices solo porque te comen los celos de no poder tocar a tu hermana y hacerle lo que cualquier hombre podría- dijo en un murmullo el cual solo alcanzaba a oír Cain- eres repugnante.

Que fuera ese tipo quien le dijera aquello solo lo hizo enojarse aun más ¿Cómo se atrevía a echarle en cara que ella era prohibida para él? Es que no sabía por todo lo que había tenido que pasar y sufrir por amarla. Todo el tiempo que había tenido que suprimir sus sentimientos. No había sido nada fácil. ¿Qué hombre podría controlarse por tanto tiempo, si vivía con la mujer que amaba, la cual era sumamente despreocupada ante él, sin darse cuenta que sus atributos lo cautivaban cada vez más? Simplemente ninguno, de hecho se sorprendía de haber aguantado tanto. Pero gracias a Murasame se dio cuenta que esas limitaciones que él se imponía eran inútiles. Y solo por eso había considerado tener algo de compasión por él. ¿Pero cómo se le pudo pasar eso por la mente? Ese infeliz no merecía compasión por parte suya.

Se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que, Murasame, lo pilló por sorpresa dándole una patada para quitárselo de encima. Por lo que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. ¿Tenía las agallas para patearlo? Y no solo eso sino también a querer darle unos cuantos puñetazos, los que evitó con una natural agilidad. Bueno no estaba de más jugar un rato con su presa, le haría pensar que tenía posibilidades contra él.

-Jajaja, ¿Dónde quedaron tus amenazas? Aunque no lo parezca soy un buen luchador- el muy ingenuo se estaba creyendo el cuento. Él no tenía oportunidad contra Cain.

Lo hizo pasear por casi toda la salita evadiendo sus golpes de un lado para otro. Pero por primera vez en la historia de sus peleas, le había tocado un rival tan torpe e imbécil que tropezaba en pleno combate y para colmo caía sobre él. Eso provocó que bajara su guardia, momento que Murasame aprovechó para darle un buen golpe en la boca rompiéndole los labios. Lo tenía claro, lo había subestimado no era tan debilucho como parecía, pero aun así ese golpe no era nada.

Y nuevamente aprovechándose de la situación, le lanzó otro golpe que iba directo al rostro, el cual bloqueó sujetándole el puño.

- Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo. -sonrió engreídamente, erizándole por completo los vellos al pelinegro- Pero eso no te servirá de nada, si yo fuera tú, hubiera pensado con la cabeza y no con las bolas, al acercarte a Setsu. Ahora quítate de encima.

Luego de esa última advertencia lo agarró del cuello asfixiándolo poco a poco. Murasame entró en desesperación si no se soltaba de su agarre es tipo sería capaz de estrangularlo y quién sabe cuántas barbaridades más. Se estaba quedando sin aire, lo mejor en esos momentos era escapar. Que cobarde sonaba eso ¿Pero qué le podría importar su orgullo de pandillero cuando ya estaba siendo derrotado y a punto de morir ahorcado? Nada, absolutamente nada. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad se largaría de ahí. Apreciaba mucho su nueva vida como para acabar con ella. Sabía que fue tonto al no hacer caso a las advertencias de Cain aunque de nada le servía pensar eso ahora, ya estaba hecho y solo Dios podía sacarlo de esta, cosa que veía difícil. Por un instante pensó que podría escapar pero lamentablemente hoy la suerte no lo acompañaba.

Hell se estaba hartando con la situación, ¿Es que ese imbécil no podía simplemente darse por vencido y dejarlo en paz? Pero debía admitir el coraje del muchacho al enfrentarlo era de admirar, otro en su lugar ya habría suplicado una y mil veces para que le perdonara la vida. El que admirara eso del pendejo solo lo hacía molestarse más y querer matarlo, lástima que no podía darse ese lujo solo tendría que conformarse con la idea dejarlo medio muerto, en un estado tan deplorable que no lo reconocerían ni sus amigos, ni siquiera su madre sería capaz de reconocer su rostro todo desfigurado por los golpes.

Lo soltó, solo para propinarle un puñetazo en plena mejilla logrando quitándoselo de encima, luego lo pateó en las costillas derribándolo, por lo que Murasame salió impulsado hacia un lado por la agresividad y fuerza de ese golpe. Quedando tirado cerca de la mesa donde estaban los cubiertos y los vasos rotos esparcidos por el suelo. Se incorporo y acercándose al pelinegro que se estaba retorciendo de dolor en el piso y cruelmente le puso un pie en el rostro.

-A mí nadie me ignora y mucho menos una escoria como tú –le pisó aun con más fuerza, sacándole un grito de dolor al pobre muchacho- Te mereces más por haber puestos tus sucias manos sobre Setsu.

-Nii san, contrólate. Déjalo, no te metas en más problemas- le pidió Setsu que miraba la escena a la distancia, asustada de su propio hermano, jamás lo habia visto tan descontrolado.

Cain solo se limitó a ignorarla "¿Qué me controle? Como se atreve a pedirme que haga eso… ¿Y por qué me detiene? Será que se interesa por él". Que Setsu pusiera los ojos en otro hombre era una de sus mayores preocupaciones. El solo tener esos pensamientos lo hacía enfurecer más, al punto de no creerse capaz de mantener sus impulsos asesinos a línea; ya que cuando se apoderaban de él eran incontrolables.

Ya nada lo detendría ese tipo sufriría por cada una de las cosa que había hecho con su hermana, por burlarse de él; por sobre todo haber puesto sus manos en lo que le pertenece. Por todo aquello lo haría pagar.

_By G-chan~_

* * *

><p>Perdonenme, se me habia olvidado subir el capi antes XD ... no tengo perdon no se como se me pudo olvidar u.u...(Para las personas que quieran adelantarse a la historia, pueden leerla en la pagina que tenemos en facebook. En el perfil el link)<p>

Muchas gracias por haber comentado, espero que lo sigan haciendo, y apoyen esta historia ... Ya respondere sus hermosos review 3

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo *-* (Esta vez no lo olvidare)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Skip Beat es obra de Yoshiki Nakamura, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>–Nii-san– le llamaba Setsu a sus espaldas. Mientras él caminaba enfurecido hacia el ascensor. Lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era estar en su habitación y poder calmarse un poco. – Déjame explicarte… por favor escúchame–.<p>

Aunque no quisiera ignorarla, era lo mejor por el momento. No estaba en condiciones de escucharla, ni hablar con ella sin alterarse y desquitar su rabia con Setsu. El solo depositar su vista en ese delicado y fino cuerpecito, le hacía que recordar todo lo que Murasame hizo en su sobre su piel, tocándola como si le perteneciera. "Pero me recordarás por el resto de tu vida" ese maldito restaurante fue testigo de todo, en solo pensar en ello le sacaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. En definitiva, estaba seguro que es tipo nunca se olvidaría de él.

Por otra parte, Setsu, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron dentro del elevador, optó por quedarse en silencio. Su hermano ya estaba bastante enojado. Y sinceramente le daba algo de miedo cuando Cain traía esa mirada. De no ser por el autocontrol que había perfeccionado con los años, lo más probable es que hubiera corrido despavorida a la habitación y no lo hubiera dejado entrar hasta que se calmara. Pero ya estaba bien grandecita como para hacer esas cosas, por lo que terminó por acostumbrarse a todas y cada una las facetas de su hermano.

Estuvieron en silencio, incluso cuando ya habían entrado a su habitación, al parecer ninguno se atrevía a hablar sobre lo sucedido, pero quisieran o no, lo tendrían que hacer. Ambos lo sabían; en su interior solo era el miedo que no les permitía articular palabra alguna. Miedo a saber cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de cada uno.

Cain fue directo buscar ropa limpia, para darse una ducha. Se sentía sucio con todas esas manchas de sangre en su ropa y en sus manos. Se había partido los nudillos por golpear tan fuerte. Pero en fin eso era lo de menos; lo importante era arreglar las cosas con Setsu, lo que haría cuando ya se hubiera calmado.

–Nii-san, por favor escúchame– suplicaba la rubia, atreviéndose a romper el silencio- Lo que ocurrió hoy…, no fue lo que tú piensas, en realidad…–su voz fue perdiendo intensidad a medida en la que hablaba. No sabía cómo explicarse de la mejor forma posible – Nii-san, yo... –.

– Por favor no sigas, no estoy de humor para hablar contigo en estos momentos– la interrumpió intentando sonar calmado cuando no lo estaba para nada.  
>Sin decir más entro al baño. Dejando seguramente a Setsu con un molesto y apretado nudo en la garganta.<p>

Aunque supiera que la chica estaba arrepentida, y no era la culpable de nada. No podía dejar de mostrarse enojado con ella. Estaba actuando mal, lo tenía claro pero… ¿Cómo no estar molesto si la mujer a la que ama salió con otro y lo dejo solo, sin darle aviso alguno? Aun sabiendo que él no toleraba ni un poquito a Murasame, que si por él fuera esa escoria ya no estaría restándole porciones de oxígeno a este planeta con su inservible existencia.

Pero lo que más lo encabronaba era el hecho de que Setsu se preocupaba por esa basura, aun después de haberse propasado con ella. No lo entendía ¿A caso sentía algo por Murasame? ¿Es que ese tipo había logrado llamar la atención de su hermana? Simplemente pensar en ello lo enfurecía "¿Por qué rayos tuvo que aparecer ese tipo?…Antes a cualquiera que se atreviera a posar una siquiera una mirada en ella, me encargaba de ahuyentarlo ¿Por qué ese tipo no huida despavorido? ¡No lo entiendo! " Solo esperaba no volver a verlo. Que lo de hoy le quedara grabado en su memoria, de no ser así, no vacilaría ni un segundo en acabar con él. Aunque le costara su carrera como actor.

"Cain, deja de pensar estupideces. Aun ni escuchas lo que Setsu tiene que decir…. ¡Solo estoy haciendo suposiciones tontas!" Se reprochaba a sí mismo. "¿Es que el agua no puede salir más helada? Necesito enfriar mi cabeza" Pensaba molesto, se suponía que esa ducha lo relajaría, pero estaba teniendo el efecto contrario.

– ¡Con permiso! – Se anunció Setsu entrando repentinamente al baño– Aunque me digas que salga no lo haré. No hasta que me escuches.  
>No respondió solo se limitó a guardar silencio, tranquilo esperando que hablara. Mientras el agua fría caía por su cuerpo.<br>–Sé que debí haberte avisado antes de hacer cualquier cosa, o al menos habértelo explicado mejor. De verdad me arrepiento mucho. Ese tarado solo quería perjudicarte y…–

– Setsu, se que te preocupas por mí, pero yo solo me metí en esto. Era mi problema no debías entrometerte, porque al final termino siendo yo el idiota que corre a salvaste el culo.

–Pero es que creí que era capaz de solucionar todo por mi cuenta– la rubia hizo una pausa, en la cual solo escuchó un pesado suspiro por parte de ella. – yo…yo lo hice por ti, ese tipo me amenazó diciéndome que te denunciaría a la policía si no hacia lo que me pedía. Solo por eso salí con él, sino nunca lo hubiera hecho. –Hizo otra pausa nuevamente– No me gustaría quedar sola una vez más, no quería que te separaran de mi lado, no sería capaz de soportar estar lejos de ti… Pero él se aprovechó de la situación y no pude hacer nada para quitármelo de encima.

No sabía cómo responderle. Había sido tan desconsiderado con ella, desquitando sus frustraciones con ella, y todo por sus malditos celos. En situaciones así su orgullo terminaba saliendo vencedor.

– ¡Nii-san! Respóndeme, dime algo –gritó abriendo la cortina de la ducha, dejándolo sin defensa alguna- No soporto tu silencio.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué todo está bien?–Dijo en su defensa– ¿Crees que puedo calmarme con lo que me dices? Que me sueltes toda esa mierda, no cambia el hecho de que ese puto se propasó contigo ¡Y todo por ser tan ingenua!… ¿Es que no estás molesta?

–Por supuesto que me molesta, yo quería que mi primer beso fuera con…

– ¿Con…?- "Ahora va a decirme que ya tiene a alguien que le gusta… ¡No quiero escucharlo!" – Bueno con quien sea no me importa. ¿Si te hace sentir mejor porque no vas y lo besas, y me dejas solo?

– Por mí no hay problema, pero que hay de ti ¿Estás seguro que quieres eso?-Setsu lo miraba desafiante, eso solo aumentaba sus celos.

–Sí, ve entrégate a los brazos de ese pobre diablo a quien querías darle tu primer beso, por mí está bien, no me interesa - le dijo actuando como si no le importara, ardiendo de celos por dentro.

–Pues bien, lo haré- apartó la vista de ella, dispuesto a seguir con su baño. Pero esta se lo negó metiéndose a la ducha– ¿Ahora qu-…

Se quedó tieso en su sitio, sin creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Setsu lo estaba besando! Diablos esa era una de las mejores cosas que le podían pasar, tantas veces había soñado despierto con esto ¿De verdad esta era le realidad y no un sueño? ¿Eso significaba que era él esa persona a la que Setsu deseaba darle su primer beso? Fuera lo que fuera, lo disfrutaría hasta el último segundo.

Posó una mano en la espalda de la chica la cual fue descendiendo lentamente hasta a su cintura, donde se apoderó de ella y la ciño contra su cuerpo. Con la otra mano sujeto a la chica suavemente por la nuca, para profundizar el beso. Su lengua recorría cada rincón de la boca de Setsu, degustando la dulce esencia de esta. La haría olvidar esos patéticos besos de Murasame, borraría todo rastro de él sobre su piel.

–Nii-san– gimió la muchacha debido a la falta de aire. A la vez que se apartaba de la caída del agua- Espera, está frío–.

Ignoró eso, no pensaba esperar nada. Por fin la tenía en sus brazos no la dejaría ir por nada en el mundo.

–No te preocupes, dentro de poco no sentirás nada más que a mí-

By G-chan~

* * *

><p>Se viene lo bueno :3 espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado y me den su opinión, la critica el la mejor enseñanza *-*<p>

Hasta el próximo capitulo :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer Skip Beat no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro

* * *

><p>"No te preocupes, dentro de poco no sentirás nada más que a mí"<p>

Con aquella sentencia, sus más bajas intenciones fueron totalmente expuestas. Esa noche ambos disfrutarían del placer de bajar al infierno a causa de sus pecaminosos pecados.

Beso el cuello desnudo de Setsu, dejando su marca por cada lugar que pasaban sus labios quedando un fino rastro de saliva que la misma agua se encargaba de borrar.

La tela de sus ropas ya era un estorbo. Comenzó a desabrochar esas molestas prendas que siempre traía su hermana, notando por primera vez lo complicadas que son de quitar.

–Eres un torpe– bromeó la muchacha– Yo me la quito.

– Los pantalones déjamelos– añadió con una seductora sonrisa, la cual derretiría a cualquier mujer que le viera.

Observó con deleite como ella se quitaba cada prenda de vestir, disfrutando de esa deliciosa y sensual escena. De hecho creía que la chica lo estaba torturando a propósito desvistiéndose lentamente. Él la había molestado un montón de veces por el tamaño de sus pechos, pero no podía negar que aunque fueran pequeños eran perfectos para él. Simplemente no podía apartar la vista de ellos, ya deseaba poder tocarlos, lamerlos y chuparlos a su antojo.

Se apegó nuevamente a ella capturando sus labios en un húmedo beso, que la hacía estremecerse entre sus brazos y más aun cuando la tocaba de esa forma. Le encantaba oírla gemir junto con cada caricia que él le daba.

Acariciaba uno de los pechos de Setsu con delicadeza y una calma impropia de él solo para no asustarla con su brusquedad, quería que esta vez sea inolvidable para la chica. Y lo haría de la mejor forma posible, expresarle a ella como él la atesoraba. Que recordara por siempre la primera de muchas noches que la haría suya.

Ansioso por probar cada rincón de Setsu, se inclinó para capturar entre sus manos sus pechos que pedían a gritos que los probara. Y esparció húmedos besos y en más de una ocasión, succiono sobre su piel, dejando pequeñas marcas rosáceas que daban garantía que eran suyos. Chupó su pezón jugueteando con él, formando círculos con su lengua, y luego sin poder resistirse a sacarle un gemido a la chica, le dio una suave mordida. Una de sus manos se deslizo hasta encontrarse con la parte más intimidad de su hermana, y la acarició suavemente por sobre la tela del pantalón.

– ¡Ahhh!– Gimió, con esa sorpresiva caricia.

Escuchar los gemidos de su hermana solo lo excitaban más, alentándolo a continuar con esas placenteras caricias, con las que recorría todo el cuerpo de la rubia. Le desabotonó los pantalones y se los quito junto con su ropa interior, tirándola fuera de la ducha, para que no se volvieran un estorbo. Luego le sonrió de la forma más sensual, que solo él podía hacer. Derritiéndola por completo y mucho más cuando comenzó a incursionar con sus dedos en su feminidad que estaba completamente húmeda, facilitándole el trabajo. Introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que Setsu se estremeciera por la repentina oleada de placer que le estaba provocando Cain. Aumentó el ritmo con el que movía sus dedos en el interior de la muchacha, la prepararía lo suficiente antes de entrar en ella. El ya tenía la experiencia necesaria, para saber que la primera vez de una chica era lo suficientemente dolorosa como para no tener el cuidado suficiente.

–Ya es suficiente. Quita tu mano- pidió con la respiración agitada, y las mejillas sonrojadas. Una imagen más seductora que aquella, no podía existir. – Ahora me toca a mí.

La muchacha a continuación de haber dicho eso, hizo algo que para Cain solo podía ocurrir en sus más lascivos sueños. Se arrodilló frente a él tomando atrevidamente su masculinidad.

Lo masturbaba con mucha confianza, plenamente segura en lo que hacía. Movía sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, y se detenía a jugar con la punta dándole unos traviesos apretones con sus dedos. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco con solo con unas caricias, ya sentía que estaba por correrse. Era tanto el placer que Setsu le brindaba que le costaba mantener el equilibrio.

-Setsu, es suficiente- le pidió.- Si no quieres que te ensucie.

Al parecer sus palabras solo alentaron a la chica a continuar con lo que hacía. Aumentó el ritmo con el que frotaba el miembro de Cain. Pero lo que hiso a continuación su pequeña hermana, no se lo esperaba, Setsu se llevo la punta a la boca y empezó a lamerlo lentamente. ¡Mierda, ninguna mujer lo había excitado tanto, como Setsu! Y ya sin poder soportarlo más ni poder hacer nada por evitarlo, termino en la boca de la sensual chica que tenia a sus pies.

–Disculpa– le dijo agachándose, para quedar a la altura de su rostro, notando como una sustancia blanquecina escurría por sus labios, llegando hasta su barbilla. Lamió lentamente cada parte que fue manchada por él. Dejando para el último sus labios, en donde se entretuvo besándola, recorriendo toda su boca.

Setsu estaba más y más acorralada contra la pared, ambos con sus cuerpos tan próximos y aún así sentían la necesidad de sentir el cuerpo del otro mucho más cerca, fundiéndose en uno solo. Sus respiraciones descontroladas y agitadas resonaban por todo el cuarto de baño. El ruido del agua, siendo su cómplice disfrazaba cada uno de los sonidos que pudieran delatar el pecado que se estaba consumiendo en aquellas cuatro paredes.

La rubia ya no lo soportaba más, deseaba sentirlo dentro de ella, que se adueñara de su virginidad y de su cuerpo. Que la hiciera suya como tantas veces fantaseó, había atesorado este momento para él, al igual que su primer beso el cual fue arrebatado por un grandísimo animal; cuando ella lo estaba guardando especialmente para Cain. Pero al menos algo bueno salió de esa desastrosa experiencia, todo lo ocurrido fue el empujoncito que necesitaba para tomar la decisión de confesarse. De entregarse por completo a la persona que más amaba.

Y como si supieran que lo el otro deseaba. Actuaron por igual respondiendo a sus más oscuros deseos. Setsu separó sus piernas invitándolo a llegar más lejos que simples y eróticas caricias. Por supuesto Cain no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar esa jugosa invitación.

Se posiciono entre las piernas de la chica y con su mano guio su miembro a la entrada de la chica.

–Setsu, seré suave. Si no lo soportas, dímelo– _"Soy tan egoísta, no le doy ni la opción de negarse"_ Tenía que reconocer que él, es de esas personas que se dejaban dominar por sus instintos aun sabiendo que estaban por cometer uno de los peores pecados.

Lentamente empezó a entrar en ella.

–Aaahh– gimió Setsu entre el dolor y el placer al ser poseída lentamente– Mmnnh…Aaaah.

Sonrió satisfecho al escuchar aquello, eso le indicaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, ya que él no se caracterizaba por ser paciente y cuidadoso al momento de estar con una mujer, le importaba una mierda si a la tipa con la que estaba pasando el rato se sentía adolorida haciéndolo. Pero Setsu era especial, era la mujer que amaba desde lo más profundo de su alma. Con la que deseaba estar el resto de su vida, sin importar que. Por eso ella merecía el mejor de todos los tratos. El trato de una princesa. No, el trato de una reina.

Y por ese deseo de no lastimarla, es que se encontraba en un aprieto y no sabía cómo continuar de la mejor forma posible. Deseaba entrar por completo en ella de una buena vez.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sigues? –le preguntó impaciente.

–Solo me estaba preguntando si eres una mujer fuerte–.

–Claro que lo soy– Ya debía saber que ella respondería eso, siempre era así cada vez que atacaba a su orgullo femenino.

Sonrió, divertido con su respuesta. No había mujer en el mundo que lo hiciera sentir de esa forma, tan feliz que es capaz de hacerlo sonreír de forma sincera. Sonrisas que solo eran para ella.

–Bueno eso estaremos por verlo– bromeó en un intento de distraerla un poco, de lo que estaba por venir.

Continuó introduciendo, lentamente hasta que entro en su totalidad.

– ¡Ahhh! Nii-san– dejó escapar un grito de dolor la muchacha.

–Lo siento ¿Dolió mucho? –alzó el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos llorosos de Setsu. Por más que sus lagrimas se camuflaran entre el agua que los bañaba, el podía notarlas; y que la chica volteara el rostro no lo hacía sentirse mejor. _"Soy un bastardo"_ se insultó recordando las palabras de Murasame.

–De verdad lo siento– aquellas palabras tenían un profundo significado. No solo lo decía por haberle causado dolor, sino que por haberla arrastrado junto a él al pecado. Siempre tuvo claro que nada entre ellos debía pasar por más que lo anhelara. Nunca debía haber llegado tan lejos.

– Solo me dolió un poco y no lloro por eso.

– ¿Entonces por qué lloras? – inquirió

–Es que… es que siempre soñé con este día. Nunca creí que llegaría a pasar. Estoy muy feliz…Nii-san, yo siempre te he amado.

–Setsu… yo se que cuanto me quieres y es lógico que ames ya que soy tu hermano. Pero debes estar confundiendo tus sentimientos. Realmente lamento haberte hecho esto, nunca debió pasar-dijo con la poca cordura que tenía.

–Entonces-alzó la voz, demandando que la escuchara atentamente– cambiaré mi frase. Cain yo te amo y deseo estar contigo de esta y de todas las formas posibles. Que solo me mires a mí, yo te he mirado todo este tiempo.

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron sentirse tan aliviado y tan Feliz que parecía un idiota, pero poco le importaba, sería el idiotas más feliz del mundo por la mujer que ama. Ya no había vuelta atrás la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir. Mucho menos que ahora ya estaba todo claro. Su amor era correspondido siempre lo había sido solamente que nunca quiso verlo. Para él todo ese afecto que, Setsu, le demostraba no era más que un fuerte complejo de hermana por ello siempre estuvo controlando sus impulsos. No quería desmoronar el pedestal en el que ella lo había puesto y no quería caer de ahí por nada en el mundo, ella no debía tener ojos para ningún otro hombre. Ya que al igual que ella, deseaba que solo lo mirara a él.

La besó tiernamente como si ese beso hubiera sido el primero, y así debió haber sido desde un comienzo. Deseando trasmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

–Prometo que solo tendré ojos para ti, sin importar que ocurra de ahora en adelante – Y nuevamente volvió a capturar sus labios pero esta vez con más ferocidad, sellando aquella promesa.

Sus cuerpos estaban unidos, por fin ambos eran uno. De eso ya no había duda. Se amaban y deseaban sin límites y, eso se lo demostraba en cada caricia, ninguno quería que esta noche acabara, que fuera interminable.

_By G-chan~_

* * *

><p>Holaa, espero no haberme pasado con el lemon xD...( que verguenza las cosas que escribo *3* )<br>Estos hermanos son tan askdjslkdjfsdf *¬* hot! Digamne que le gusto la escena de la ducha! digame que si :3

Gracias a las chicas que estan comentando, la amo 3 ... Y para los que no, animense que yo no muerdo xD... Soy puro amor.

Bueno mis queridas y queridos lectores, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, recuerden esta historia se pondrá mejor :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer Skip Beat no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro

* * *

><p>En cuanto despertó solo cubría su cuerpo desnudo la fina y traslúcida sábana. Dándose cuenta que estaba sola sobre la cama. Al ver el espacio vacío en donde durmió su hermano, no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la noche anterior. El solo recordar cómo se sentía estar bajo de él la hacía sonrojarse <em>"¡Por Dios! Me lo imaginé un montón de veces…pero la realidad no tiene límites…incluso hice cosas que no creí que nunca haría"<em> mejor dejaba de recordar todo aquello o terminaría totalmente excitada.

Cuando se incorporó en la cama sintió un dolor en sus caderas y también en la parte baja de su abdomen _"Rayos, ¿Por qué me duele ahora, si ayer no sentí nada?"_ Que estuviera adolorida ahora era malo, ya que tendría que ir al estudio con su hermano ¿Podría caminar? Bueno no creía que fuera para tanto, de cualquier forma sería capaz de soportarlo.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió directo al baño necesitaba arreglarse para comenzar su día.

Cuando vio a Cain fumando en el balcón se preocupó un poco. Por su pose podría decir que esta muy centrado en sus pensamientos. Se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó por la espalda.

– ¿En qué piensas?– preguntó curiosa.

–En como viviremos a partir de ahora…Sé que nunca me han preocupado estas cosas pero quiero darte lo mejor. Hay cosas que no te podré dar, por más que yo lo desee- le explicó.

–Eso no me importa en absoluto, lo único que quiero es a ti, lo demás no lo necesito– dijo algo molesta _"¡Que ridículo! ¿Qué otra cosa puedo necesitar, aparte de estar con él?"_

– Eso dices ahora, pero algún día te harán falta y no quiero que te prives de cosas solo por mí. Me importa tu felicidad… Pero soy muy egoísta como para dejarte ir. Lo siento–sonrió con pesar, sin ser notado por la chica que aún estaba aferrada a su espalda.

– ¿Por qué te amargas, por mi futuro? Eso es algo que a mí no me preocupa me basta con vivir el presente y que tú estés en él.

–Siempre estaré contigo, y bueno si algún día decides dejarme no me opon…–

– ¡Ya cállate! -Le interrumpió molesta ¿Qué había pasado con su hermano? Él no solía darle importancia a nada en especial- Eso no pasará nunca. Así que no digas estupideces –le regañó.

–Está bien–hablar con Setsu cuando se ponía así de testaruda era un caso perdido.

– ¿Por cierto no piensas alistarte para ir a trabajar?- cambió de tema la chica.

–No, solo iré a presentar mi renuncia y nos iremos de aquí. Donde podamos estar en paz y que nadie nos moleste.

Sonrió feliz al escuchar eso aun que no le gustaba la idea de irse tan pronto de Japón. Pero mientras permaneciera al lado de Cain todo estaba bien.

Ese mismo día Cain regreso, no muy contento. El director de la película no se tomo muy bien que quisiera renunciar a su papel de BJ, tan repentinamente, pese a que le explico la situación el director se negó a dejarlo marchar sin antes haber concluido con su trabajo. Así que renunciar ya no era una opción. De mala gana acepto continuar, solo se las grabaciones eran mas rápidas, deseaba volver pronto a Inglaterra y olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido en Japón respecto a Murasame. Deseaba ser feliz junto a su amada donde nadie los conociera.

-Así que nos quedaremos por unas semanas más- comento Setsu. En realidad sabia que a ella le daba igual como fueran las cosas. Debió esperar una muestra de desinterés de su parte, ya la conocía muy bien.-Mientras estemos juntos, no me importa donde estemos.

-Solo será, por una semana. Se realizaran todas mis escenas faltantes lo antes posible. Lo más probable es que deba quedarme en el set por esos días…

-Entonces tendremos que llevar unas cuantas piezas de ropa, no usare ropa sucia y tú mucho menos...

-Tú no iras.

_By G-chan~_

* * *

><p>:OOOOO! Pero como le dice esooo! Cain hijo de...! Por que lo dejas ahi!XDDD. Estaran pensando eso? ... Espero que sii :D<p>

Lamento mucho la demora, he estado algo ocupada ultimamente, pero esta vez no sere tan mala y para disculparme por demorar tanto (ademas es una mierda de capitulo XD), les dare actualización doble, para que no dejarlas al borde de la desesperación :3

Ojala este capi les haya gustado, pues es donde ya la historia pasa al siguiente nivel *-* ... Y también es mas corto u.u, me disculpo por eso :)

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y por seguir esta historia, me hacen feliz 3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer Skip Beat no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro

* * *

><p>-Tú no iras.-sentencio, intentando sonar lo más suave posible. Incluso él odiaba tener que negarle algo a su amada hermana.<p>

-¿Por cuantos días nos quedaremos en el set? ¿Nos iremos esta noche o mañana?-pregunto Setsu, ignorando lo que le acababa de decir y fue al armario a preparar una maleta con ropa para ambos.-No creas que me quedaré aquí. Lo desees o no te acompañare.

-Setsu estaré grabando prácticamente todo el día. Y con algo de suerte podré dormir unas horas.

-Por favor, no me dejes aquí sola. Quiero estar contigo.

-Lo siento está vez no podrás ir. Sólo se han autorizado la entrada y salida a miembros del personal. El director lo ha impuesto de ese modo.

- ¿Y no puedes hacer nada al respecto? ¿Ese viejo no te puede dar una autorización para que yo pueda ir contigo?- Pregunto, estaba demasiado molesta como para ocultarlo.

-¿Crees que no lo hice? El bastardo me dijo que no. Te consideran una distracción para mí... Además está el asunto de Murasame. Ya saben todo lo ocurrido.

-¿¡El imbécil se fue de soplón!? Al parecer le quedo gustando la paliza que le diste. -La muchacha se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en la cama.- Ahora yo también quiero golpearlo.

- Tendremos que esperar para eso. El no saldrá del hospital dentro de unos días.

-¡Demonios! ¡Cómo odio a ese tipo!

-Eso es lo que más molesta al viejo. Por la falta de su protagonista toda la grabación se vio afectada. Un doble tendrá que suplirlo en las escenas además se tendrán que recortar varias tomas.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- inquirió Setsu, de la forman en que entendía la situación; no existía ningún impedimento para que ella acompañara a su hermano.

- La pelea fue por causa de tú irresponsabilidad.

-¿¡Mi irresponsabilidad!?-exclamo enojada. - Me echas toda la culpa. Intenté detenerte, pero lo golpeaste de todas formas. Es tú responsabilidad. Y ahora por eso yo no puedo ir al set contigo.- le reprochaba Setsu con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Claro no me arrepiento de hacerlo molido a golpes. Nadie toca lo que me pertenece-agrega con una seductora sonrisa.

- Pues yo si me arrepiento de no haberte detenido como corresponde. Además con esa sonrisita tuya mi enojo no disminuirá.

-Está bien discúlpame- se sentó junto en la cama y la abrazo tiernamente- También tengo parte de la culpa.

- ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué tengo llevarme la peor parte? Quiero estar a tú lado, no quiero desperdiciar ningún segundo junto a ti.

Comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Setsu. Él se sentía de la misma manera y por eso le dolía, igual o incluso más que a ella. El no poder estar con Setsu por unos días, ahora que ya eran una pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra era asfixiante. Pero no tenia mas opción era una de las condiciones que debía cumplir para largarse pronto de Japón sin tener que pasar por ningún problema legal luego de haber "infringido" la ley de dicho país, donde solo es un trabajador que está de paso por un corto periodo de tiempo.

- Buscare una forma para que podamos estar juntos.-se acercó a ella y depósito un beso en su frente.

-Te amo.- respondió Setsu a la tierna caricia

Tomo el rostro de Setsu entre sus manos y lentamente unió sus labios a los de ella. La beso con delicadeza, sin prisas probando nuevamente sus exquisitos labios. Ambos eran apasionados, eso estaba claro, sólo la necesidad de respirar los hiso detenerse.

- Aun sigo enojada, por si no lo notas.

-Pues lo ocultas muy bien- se atrevió a besarla otra vez, pero la chica mordió su labio. De verdad estaba molesta.

- ¿A qué hora tienes que irte? - inquirió Setsu, desanimada.

-Dentro de unas 3 horas... ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?- descaradamente insinuó sus intenciones dedicándole una cargada mirada de deseo.

Realmente el pelinegro sabía que era inevitable separarse de ella por unos días. Podía sonar machista, pero deseaba irse satisfecho. Debía admitirlo estaba caliente, se había contenido por mucho tiempo, y ahora que podía tocar el cuerpo que había deseado por años no quería desperdiciar ningún momento.

Comprendía que Setsu estuviera enojada con él, ya que gracias a su mal temperamento y a su poco autocontrol termino cediendo a las provocaciones de Murasame, y lo golpeo hasta más no poder. No estaba arrepentido para nada, pero nunca creyó que esto recaería en Setsu también. No la culpaba si no le deba lo que él quería, ya se le pasaría el enojo luego.

La chica se levanto y se sentó en su regazo. Y lo beso. Un beso sin ninguna contemplación, los labios ardían en cada roce y sus lenguas danzaban frenéticamente. Cain estaba agradecido de que ella lo comprendiera, o simplemente ambos se sentían igual y querían demostrarse el amor que se tenían una vez más antes de separarse por unos días.

Deslizo sus manos por la espalda de la chica, y alzándola de los muslos la acomodo sobre sus piernas. Beso el níveo cuello de su compañera, lamiendo su piel como si fuera un exquisito helado. Subió sus manos hasta sus preciados y cálidos pechos para darle pequeños apretones. Sentía que sus pantalones le oprimían cada vez más su entre-pierna, eso no era bueno ya estaba demasiado excitado, necesitaba estar dentro de ella de una vez.

-Si hay algo que quiero hacer ¿Te imaginas qué?- preguntó susurrando en su oído con una voz seductora- Quiero hacer la cena. Con lo irresponsable que eres no te alimentaras bien, así que me asegurare de que te vayas con el estomago lleno.

La chica se levanto y puso su abrigo.

-Puedes preparar arroz mientras hago las compras. Gracias -dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando a un Cain pasmado en su sitio.

Bien, eso había sido un home rum. Ella lo había dejado antojado, su propuesta se sexo intenso había sido sacada del juego con un solo con movimiento. ¿Y ahora que haría con su animado amigo? No podía dejarlo así. Por lo que se levanto de la cama y se fue al baño.

* * *

><p>Ahahahahha, como he dejado a Cain xDD Ahora si fui bien malota. Pero se lo merecía, por dejar a Setsu atrás, tenia que insistir y llevarla con él... ¿Por que, Cain por que?... Bien dejando mi momento de delirio, espero que este muy bien, y que las actualizaciones les hayan gustado :3 Recuerden que pueden leer los siguientes capitulos en la pagina "Yo adoro leer fic! *-*" en facebook... De apoco seguire subiendo esta historia aqui :3<p>

Gracias por leer! Hasta el proximo capitulo :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer Skip Beat no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Setsu una chica con gran sentido de la moda, con una personalidad decidida y altera... Esa clase de chica se encontraba acostada en una gran cama sin poder dormir. Se sentía muy sola cómo para poder conciliar el sueño y todo por someterse a los caprichos de un mediocre director de cine que se atrevía a darle órdenes a su hermano más allá de lo profesionalmente establecido. Ese viejo se estaba ganado el infierno al separarla de Cain por tanto tiempo. ¿De verdad permitiría que ese vejestorio la pasará a llevar de esa manera? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya encontraría la manera de ir al set y pasar tiempo con su hermano. Además estaba indignada de que su hermano se sometiera ante los caprichos del director. ¿Qué paso con Cain? El hombre que hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere, y de la forma que le plasca. El Cain que conocía no reciba órdenes de nadie.<p>

Quizás su hermano tiene otros motivos para hacer lo que ese viejo le pide y no quiso contarle. Aunque no lo creía capaz de ocultarle cosas a ella, desde siempre se habían contado todo, desde las cosas triviales que habían realizado durante el día hasta cosas tan serias como el trabajo de ambos y sus vidas personales.

Que iba a hacer ahora, realmente se sentía sola. _"Viejo embustero, cree que voy a someterme ante él, pues está muy equivocado"_ pensó desafiante. Nadie le diría que hacer ni a ella ni a su hermano.

Completamente decidida tomo una muda de ropa limpia del armario y se metió a la ducha. Ya una vez lista se puso sus botas de cuero, tomo la llave tarjeta de la habitación y se dispuso a salir del hotel. No quiso llevar nada, cualquier cosas le sería un estorbo, en caso de que no pudiera arreglárselas para entrar a la televisora.

Bajo del taxi a unas cuantas cuadras antes del canal, lamentando el hecho de haber gastado el dinero que tenia ahorrado para salir a las tiendas en busca de ropa nueva en una considerable boleta de taxi, ahora era cuando se arrepentida por no haber aceptado que Cain le enseñara a usar las líneas de metro de Japón. Se hubiera ahorrado un montón de dinero.

Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio, se mentalizo por completo en su_ misión_. Necesitaba prepararse mental y físicamente para lograr engañar a los guardias y abrirse paso hacia el interior del edificio.

Aún así fue descubierta antes de siquiera poder acercarse a la portería. Ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser una mujer tan desde lejos.

- Buenas noches - saludo y solicitó la entrada al estudio en el que su hermano trabajaba.

- Discúlpenos señorita, pero necesita una identificación que demuestre que usted tiene la autorización de entrar- le explicó el guardia, a lo que ella puso mala cara.

Bien era el momento de ejecutar el plan B. Si pedirlo por las buenas no funcionó, utilizaría sus encantos y los seduciría a ambos.

-Es que necesito entregarle el móvil a mi hermano- dijo con el tono de voz más inocente y engatusador que pudo, intentando imitar la cara de cachorrito abandonado que Cain utilizaba siempre para convencerla. Seguro que daba resultados.

- Señorita por favor comprendamos no podemos dejarla pasar aúnque nos duela negarnos a su petición. Pero podemos hacerle llegar el móvil a su hermano.

-No yo debo entregarlo. Ningún imbécil puede tocar sus cosas- Dijo haciendo berrinche, ya no fingiría mas frente a ellos. Eran nos idiotas.

_"¡Pero qué demonios! Estos tipos definitivamente son gay's."_ Ok el plan B también fue un fracaso. ¡Pues bien! No importaba aún tenía el plan C.

Ya no rebajaria más el nombre de los Hell. Nada de ser amable y educada con eso hombres. Sin decir más entró al edificio, sorprendiendo a los guardias, que no se esperaban tal acción de su parte.

Uno se puso enfrente de ella bloqueado su camino. Lo miro con odio cómo sí quisiera estrangularlo hasta la muerte. Ya había tenido suficiente. Era hora de sacar el Hell que llevaba dentro ya hacerle conocer su lugar.

-¡Muévete! Ahora.- se acerco a él a paso lento mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Dije que te muevas.-Su voz era afilada, deseando que con ella pudiera apuñalarlo.

- ¿Este guardia te está molestando caperucita?

Escucho preguntar a sus espaldas, y de pronto sintió cómo su cuello era rodeado por el brazo de un extraño y además se atrevía a tratarla como si fuesen viejos conocidos. Ella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y este le guiño el ojo.

-¿Te están molestando? Sí quieres puedo encargarme de ellos.- le ofreció amablemente el chico.

-Por supuesto, no me dejan pasar, por más que se los he pedido- acuso, siguiéndole el juego.

-Es que ella no tiene autorización. Reino-san, nosotros solo obedecemos órdenes.- le explicaba uno de los guardias.

- Ella viene conmigo, no la necesita. Pueden retirarse nadie los necesita aquí- les hiso un ademan para que se retiraran.

Bien debería dar las gracias, pese a que un Hell no hacia eso, su orgullo era muy fuerte como para que un "Muchas gracias" saliera de su boca. Pero sí que le estaba agradecida a ese chico. Sin él nunca hubiera podido cruzar siquiera la recepción. Ahora podría reunirse con Cain.

-Huye y hasta tus huesos serán destrozados- Le dijo Reino, o al menos así lo habían llamado- No te dejare ir hasta que me devuelvas el favor que te acabo de hacer.

-¿Qué dices? En primer lugar en ningún momento pedí ayuda, podía arreglármelas sola. Y si crees que me puedes intimidar estas muy equivocado.

Que se creía ese chico, ella no volvería a ir con cualquier hombre. No cometería un error tonto dos veces.

Miro al chico con recelo, tenía algo que hacía a su inconsciente pedirle a gritos que se alejara lo más pronto posible de ese muchacho. Pero ya no lo había echo, era muy tarde, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, y por alguna extraña razón había pedido la conexión con su cuerpo, por más que quisiera irse no podía.

Reino se acerco a ella lentamente con una mirada fiera y burlesca. Tomo su cabello y deslizo sus dedos en el hasta el extremo de este, sujetando las puntas entre sus dedos

-No podrás escapar, sin mi ayuda en cualquier momento te echan de aquí, y no podrás ver a tu novio hasta que vuelva la habitación de hotel que comparten.

Este tipo le comenzaba a dar miedo, ¿Cómo supo todo eso? Sabía que nunca en su vida lo había visto antes, no había forma de que la conociera. Y además nadie sabía donde se quedaba con su hermano, ni siquiera el director de su Nii-san.

Como dicen, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Había logrado su propósito principal estaba claro, pero a costa de terminar involucrada con un desconocido, que al parecer poseía algún tipo de poder extrasensorial, y eso la intimidaba.

-Y que sugieres- le pregunto, ya reconociendo su derrota. Manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-Te veo asustada, eso es bueno.- Una sonrisa perversa surgió en sus labios.- Por favor, no voy a devorarte aún, puedes permanecer calmada.

-¿Entonces como quieres que te pague el favor?- pregunto sin comprender las palabras de Reino.

-Trabaja para mí. Si no lo haces puedes despedirte de estar aquí.

* * *

><p>Sé que el capi esta cortito, me disculpo por ello, pero simplemente no me salen más palabras y eso me frustra un poco, me gustaría poder hacer un capi más extenso para ustedes. Pero bueno, espero enmendarme con el Lemon ya que deje antojadas a varias XDD e incluso a mi lool<p>

Y bueno, mi amado Reino entro en acción *-*/ espero que no lo odien y disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía por ahí n.n  
>¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Esperen el próximo capítulo con ansias *3*<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer Skip Beat no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>No solo desobedeció a su hermano, también había aceptado un trabajo para una banda Visual Kei ¿Qué le diría a Caín cuando se entere? ¿Se pondría celoso porque ella se encontraba trabajando con un grupo de chicos guapos o se pondría furioso por no haberle obedecido y quedarse esperando en el hotel? Esperaba que no fuera ninguna de las anteriores, aunque la idea de ver a Caín algo celoso le tentaba un poco, pero pese a ello era algo que no debía suceder o termina muerto el pobre Reino.<p>

Y ahora ya no podía arrepentirse de nada, solo tenía que ser cuidadosa y nada se saldría de control.

Reino le había enseñado el estudio en el que estarían filmando, era grande y espacioso, su tamaño era más o menos como el de un gimnasio deportivo, y en el habían varias escenografías montadas. Habían adaptado cada una de ellas de tal forma que mirase como lo mirase, todo parecía tan real y místico que a cualquiera que observara se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño y Setsu no fue una excepción.

El chico le había explicado en que consistía su trabajo. Era algo muy simple de realizar, pero pese a ello no le agradaba del todo su papel, el cual sería interpretar a caperucita roja y huir de los feroces hombres lobos, intentando defenderse de ellos y salir con vida, cosa que al final su personaje no logra y es devorada por el grupo de lobos. Todo esto para ella no tenía ninguna pisca de emoción. Pero si no lo hacía, no podría quedarse dentro del edificio, el mismo Reino se encargaría de echarla y que no volviera a entrar nunca más. Era un chantajista de mierda, al menos le pagaría por su trabajo. Ganaría por ambos lados, podría reunirse con su Nii-san y tendría algo de dinero extra.

Y ella por su parte le exigió al chico que su papel debe terminar de filmar dentro de tres días, mas de eso no podía. Quería dejar tiempo para visitar algunas partes de japón y comprar en algunas tiendas. Y su hermano no debia darse que tomo este trabajo. Cuando Cain regresara a casa ellos se marcharían a cualquier otra parte del mundo. Si no mal recordaba su hermano tenía algunas ofertas de trabajo en el extranjero.

En un momento quiso salir y visitar a Cain pero Reino no se lo permitió, debido al escaso tiempo de filmación por parte de Setsu así que querían comenzar a grabar cuanto antes. Claro que aquella actitud le molesto tanto a la chica que incluso iba a irse y regresar al hotel, y estuvo a punto de no ser porque Reino le propuso un pequeño acuerdo, si ella realizaba todas sus tomas sin ningún fallo, le daría descansos los suficientemente largos para que fuera a hacerle una visita a su novio. Y esa era la razón por la que ahora vestía completamente de rojo.

Debía admitir que su atuendo no era tan malo como se lo había imaginado, era total y completamente de su estilo. El traje contaba de unas botas altas que le llegaban a la rodilla, una de color rojo y la otra negro con cordones plateados. Una minifalda y un corcel, con tonos rojos a juego, y una flamante capa roja muy fuera de lo convencional, terminaban en cortes de telas desiguales y tenía en la parte de los hombros unos pinchos de metal.

Durante el trabajo notó que el grupo de Reino, pese a verse tan poco profesional y confiable, realizaban un gran trabajo, los había subestimado pensando desde el principio que eran unos artistas de pacotilla. Reino era un cantante formidable, con una gran voz y el líder no se quedaba atrás, además tenía un cabello rubio envidiable, y el resto tanto como los guitarristas, el tecladista y el baterista hacían su trabajo a la perfección. En pocas palabras eran un grupo de calidad, de no ser por sus malos modales y sus mentes retorcidas.

Setsu tal como ella lo había prometido estaba cumpliendo su parte del acuerdo realizando todas sus escenas de forma perfecta, deseando poder ver pronto a Cain, pero nunca faltan los imbéciles que arruinan todo, retrasando la filmación.

_"Por qué no simplemente se deshacen de los estorbos" _Había comentado, hace unas horas atrás cuando unos grupos de chicos habían arruinado parte de la escenografía luego de haberse caído en plena actuación su comentario no fue muy bien recibido e incluso fue ignorado por algunos de no ser por los miembros de Vie Ghoul.

_"Estamos cortos de tiempo, a estas alturas perderíamos más tiempo buscando nuevos actores que reparando la escenografía"_ respondió uno de ellos.

No quiso hablar más. Ya estaba empezando a odiar a los japoneses no tenían mano dura. Setsu conocía muy bien la industria del entretenimiento y sabía cómo funcionaba cada cosa del negocio, llevaba años asistiendo con su hermano al trabajo, por lo que estaba sorprendida de la forma en la que los japoneses hacen las cosas, su etiqueta perfecta, sus buenos modales y su hipocresía, un buen director sabia imponerse antes sus empleados y esa actitud garantizaba buenos resultados que eran realizados con una eficacia sorprendente…, No sabía cómo aun seguían en el mercado cinematográfico, cuando lo que mejor saben hacer son sus series de anime, solo deberían quedarse con eso.

En fin ese no fue el único retraso que tuvieron que pasar durante el día, y cada uno le restaba parte de su tiempo libre, cosa que no hacía más que sacarle de quicio.

-Reino.

-Dime caperucita.

-Voy a tomar mi descanso ahora y quiero que sea de una hora- le aviso antes de salir del set y dirigirse a su camarín a cambiarse de ropa.

-No tardes más que eso, o tendré que castigarte- escucho que le decía Reino a la distancia.

Dejando de lado su fabuloso traje de caperucita roja, se dirigió al estudio de su hermano, ya estando dentro de la televisora, la entrada al set debía será más sencilla. Y no se había equivocado, solo en la entrada estaban pidiendo la puta identificación.

Ya sabía dónde estaba el camerino de su amado hermano, esperaba que él estuviera ahí. No podía tener tan mala suerte, como para no coincidir.

Dio un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta deseando que Cain estuviera dentro. Tras abrir la puerta su corazón dio un brinco de felicidad al verlo descansando sobre el sofá cómodamente recostado en el.

Se acerco a él observándolo con ternura. Caín durmiendo parecía tan tranquilo y vulnerable, se veía en paz sin ese surco que se formaba a menudo entre sus cejas que desaparecía cada noche y siempre que estaban solos. Cómo no iba a amarlo sí es a ella a quien le da un trato especial y le muestra facetas que nadie más conoce. Desde que eran pequeños siempre fue así y desde esos tiempos ya amaba a su hermano.

Haberlo dejado con ganas en el hotel fue algo cruel para ambos cuando los dos en su interior solo deseaban recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ella lo deseaba como mujer y por eso estaba ahí.

Sin dudarlo beso sus labios tiernamente probando sí despertaba, cosa que no ocurrió, tal vez su cansancio lo superó esta ocasión, pero eso a ella no le importaba había venido a verlo con la sucia intención de continuar lo que dejó a medias en el hotel.

Volvió a besar sus carnosos labios sin pudor, con hambre deslizando suavemente los dientes sobre el labio inferior de él. Lamio sus labios lentamente tomando entre los suyos los de su amado Nii-san dándole leves mordidas, luego se abrió paso con su lengua hacia el interior de su boca. ¿Qué tan lejos tendría que llegar para despertar a Cain?

Ligeros gemidos salían de la garganta de él pero aun Morfeo se negaba a soltarlo de sus brazos.

Era muy difícil incursionar su boca sin la colaboración del otro, así que decidió explorar el cuerpo de su nii-san. Debía existir un punto que le dijera a su cerebro que despertara o al menos lo alistara para el trabajo, ella venia por algo y no se iría sin cumplir su misión, lo feo es que solo tenía menos de una hora.

Beso la barbilla bajando por el cuello firme, su piel era tan seductoramente deliciosa. Como rayos era tan descuidado para dormir así, buscando que alguna de esas estúpidas maquillistas que lo devoraban con los ojos le hiciera algo, los celos en la rubia comenzaron a hacer mella.

Con más fuerza de la natural quitó la camisa del chico. Si no lograba su cometido al menos dejaría un mensaje para todas esas babosas y para él mismo grabado en la piel. Observó el cuerpo bien marcado de su hermano, sus músculos apetecían eran como aquellos chocolates suizos que él una vez le compró para cumplir con sus caprichos. Acaricio suavemente el pecho deleitándose en cada gramo de piel, besándola con la ternura que solo reservaba para él.

Dos puntos llamaron su atención. Siempre se preguntó porque los chicos tenían pezones sin tener senos. Era el momento de descubrirlo. Acaricio suavemente el derecho sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a subir en el cuerpo masculino. Se apoyó suavemente en él rozando con la rodilla justo sobre la entre pierna del actor. Lamió su ancho pecho sintiendo los escalofríos en el cuerpo de abajo. Mordisqueando una de las tetillas ante lo cual el chico tembló levantando sus caderas contra las de la rubia.

-Setsu - gruño con una voz ronca- ummhg Setsu–dijo aún en sueños. Ella sonrió al notar las reacciones en el cuerpo de él a pesar de su estado de inconsciencia.

Una de sus manos bajo hasta encontrarse con la entre pierna de su hermano, al parecer este comenzaba a despertar pues se sentía algo duro, genial estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Acaricio por sobre la tela el miembro de Cain que poco a poco estaba más animado. Se subió al sofá con mucho cuidado de no poner parte de su peso en él. Lo beso una última vez antes de bajar hasta encontrarse con la erección reprimida por los pantalones su Nii-san. Sabía que era muy descarado lo que estaba haciendo, después de ser ella la que lo dejo antojado la vez anterior, pero ya no podía parar el deseo la estaba tentando impidiéndole parar.

Desabotonó esos estorbosos pantalones y bajo la cremallera, la vista ante sus ojos era espectacular, seguramente su querido Nii-san estaba soñando cosas pervertidas, era imposible que solos sus caricias lo tuvieran en ese estado de excitación.

Viendo que Caín no despertaba aun, se acerco lentamente a su intimidad besándola y lamiéndola por sobre la tela, ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Caín cuando viera lo que le estaba haciendo mientras dormía?

Mientras más lamia, daba pequeños mordiscos y el miembro de Caín crecía un mas. _"Esto estuvo en mi"_ no pudo evitar pensar incrédula.

Con osadía bajo la ropa interior de su hermano, irguiéndose ante su rostro la animada erección del chico. El deseo por saborearlo le gritaba por dentro.

-Nii-saaan- le llamo en un ronroneo- despiertaaa…

Con sus manos tomo el miembro de Caín y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente

-¿Cuánto me harás esperar? Despierta ya y te llevare a la cima del placer. –pronuncio seductoramente en su oido, mientras lamia el lóbulo de la oreja del él.

Tal vez debía ser un poco más brusca y llegaras más lejos con su juego. Pues eso no sería nada difícil para ella, lograría que Caín despertara abrumado por el placer.

-Nii-san despiertaaaaa…

Dijo una última vez antes de introducir en su boca la punta de aquella erección que pedía gritos ser atendida. Sí Cain no despertaba por las buenas lo haría por las malas.

* * *

><p>Muchas me querrán trinchar por dejar el final del capi así, pero en mi defensa solo puedo decir que esto continúa, en el próximo capítulo xDD<p>

También quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas las lindas chicas que comentan. Y no puedo dejar de agradecerle a Xiang (mi amiga y compañera en la pagina _"Yo adoro leer fic!"_) que me aconseja y me ayuda a mejorar mis escritos! Arigatooo!

Gracias por seguir leyéndome, me hace muy feliz :3 ... Y tengan siempre presente, cada vez que no comenten un fic un gato muere D: Salven a los gatos!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer Skip Beat no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>- Eso es todo por ahora. Continuaremos con la filmación a las 7am - dijo el director concluyendo con el trabajo de la noche.<p>

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de tener a todo el personal de un lado para otro filmando sin descanso. A él particularmente no le molestaba la situación de hecho su ritmo de trabajo ha sido así desde siempre pero por esta vez se sentía agotado la falta de sueño le estaba pasando la cuenta. No había dormido lo suficiente desde antes de haber peleado con Murasame.

Agotado entró en su camarín y se recostó sobre el sofá, le era más cómodo que el futon que le habían prestado, no comprendía cómo los japoneses dormían en esas mierdas, a él no le gustaban. Sólo serían tres noches en las que tendría que hacer del sofá su cama, sólo tres putas noches y regresaría a estrechar a Setsu entre sus brazos cada noche a la hora de dormir; la acariciaría sin descanso sintiendo su suave piel contra la suya, calmaría la sed de ella inundándose de esos labios carnosos que lo llevaban al paraíso. Deseaba hacerle el amor nuevamente, fundiéndose en ella hasta solo ser uno.

No notó el momento en el que se quedó dormido, pero sabía lo estaba porque su hermana aparecía en sus sueños. Y seguramente ella estaría en el hotel lanzando todos los improperios posibles contra el director.

No eran muchas las veces que había tenido sueños húmedos, una que otra vez de adolescente, pero uno justo ahora no era muy bienvenido, en un lugar con tan poca intimidad y lejos de su adorada imouto-chan. Definitivamente estaba necesitado de atenciones.

Su sueño parecía tan real y a la vez tan imposible que fuera realidad. Setsu jamás haría esas cosas tan atrevidas.

En el mundo de Morfeo la chica estaba sobre él besando cada parte de su torsos e incluso jugando con sus peones. Ahora sabía que nos los tenía allí sólo de adorno. En su sueño Setsu estaba llegando demasiado lejos, sólo en sus fantasías la chica jugaría con su miembro entre sus labios... Demonios este es el mejor sueño que podría haber tenido.

"Nii-san despierta..."

Echo su voz cómo sí fuere el ronroneo de una gata. Ya no soportaba la visión de aquella atención en su entrepierna, era tan erótica y excitante. Y sin poder controlar el hilos de sus sueños y ni poder resistir más antes las caricias de la chica se abalanzo contra ella.

Su cuerpo actuaba por la inercia del momento y su cerebro en un estado intermedio de conciencia e inconsciencia se dejó llevar por el placer.

Sujetó la cabeza de la chica con sus manos introduciendo su erección aun más en la boca de Setsu, haciendo que mantuviera un ritmo constante. Aquella cavidad era tan cálida, la respiración de la chica lo hacía estremecerse hasta los pies.

La muchacha lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía que ya estaba por venirse si todo seguía así y era lo más probable que lo hiciera. Hiso que Setsu se levantara y se sentara a sobre su regazo, sus manos no perdían ningún segundo, acariciaba los senos de la chica por sobre la ropa que luego procedió a despojarse de ella y así tener mejor acceso a sus senos y el resto de su cuerpo. Lamió y succiono sus pezones dando traviesas mordidas de vez en cuando, una de sus manos bajo lentamente hasta encontrarse con las bragas de su hermana; sus dedos se abrieron paso por dentro de la tela y comenzó a acariciar su feminidad tocando su mayor punto de placer antes de introducir su anular dentro de la chica, estaba tan húmeda que no espero mas y con su mano sujeto su erección dirigiéndola hacia la entrada de la chica, mientras que con su mano libre empujaba las caderas de Setsu hacia abajo, penetrándola lentamente … Sinceramente estaba disfrutando mucho de esto ¿En realidad todo era un sueño?

Las ganas que ella le dejo desde el día anterior en el hotel y junto a todo el deseo represado por años habían sido un coctel explosivo que se derivaba en el mejor de los sueños, uno tan real que podía detallar la humedad de ambos, el calor de sus cuerpos sudorosos fundiéndose, la suavidad de aquella piel cremosa que tanto lo torturaba.

-Nii-san, Nii-san- la chica gemía su nombre con la poca cordura que le quedaba- Nii-san más, más.

Era imposible para él no acceder a los pedidos de su su cuello suavemente y luego lo lamió cómo sí fuera el manjar más caro. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica con lujuria. El deseo se hacía notar en cada roce de sus pieles. El placer lo estaba llevando al límite y no pudo más al sentir como Setsu lo apretaba tras venirse.

-Nii-san eres único, nunca te cambiaría.

Caín abrió sus ojos dilatados por el deseo.- Mi pequeña Setsu, tan traviesa hasta en mis pervertidos sueños.

-Caín, no es un sueño. Yo no podía esperarte más así que vine a buscarte. ¡Ahh! definitivamente fue lo mejor que pude hacer.- la peli rubia le brindo un tierno beso en los labios de su amado.

-¿Cómo que no es un sueño? –El peli negro sacudió fuertemente su cabeza confirmando la información a través de cada uno de sus sentidos. El calor del cuerpo de ella sobre él y la pegajosidad en su miembro daban cuenta de que todo era real.

-Demonios, ya paso mi hora de descanso- se quejó Setsu levantándose rápidamente, mientras se limpiaba con algunos pañuelos húmedos sacados de su bolso y se acomodaba la ropa- Nii-san nos vemos luego.

La chica salió de la sala en cuanto término de vestirse… entonces nada había sido un sueño; Setsu se encontraba en el set… ¿Cómo mierda había entrado? No fue capaz de preguntarle nada, aun estaba desorientado después de todo. Su cerebro no lograba procesar todos los datos.

¿Descanso? ¿De qué rayos hablaba Setsu?

Se levantó percibiendo su propio estado, busco algo con que limpiarse mientras acudía a los servicios sanitarios.

Ya había pasado más de una hora de descanso para la rubia, andaban cortos de tiempo ahora la chiquilla presumida se perdía. Realmente se hallaba molesto, aunque en el fondo no sabía si era por la tardanza de la joven o si la razón es que de alguna manera le ofendía que su caperucita no hubiera compartido un poco de tiempo con él. Si quiera podría dedicarle alguna mirada o es mucho pedir, desde que la vió, algo en ella lo atrajo enormemente tanto que la obligo a trabajar para él.

-He vuelto- escucho la voz de la chica en la habitación.

-Qué bueno, ya era hora- se volteo a reprocharle pero la imagen de la chica lo hiso sentirse de una forma que ni el mismo podría describir. –Cámbiate y empezamos a filmar.

La chica había aparecido con la ropa algo desordenada, sus labios enrojecidos y su respiración agitaba, estaba más que claro que había pasado. Él sabía que la chica tenia novio… pero eso no lo desanimaría quizás podría tener alguna oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Holaa! Perdón por el atraso, espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado<p>

Espero sus review, son el alimento que mi musa necesita para avanzar *-* .. Muchas gracias a las chicas que comentan, realmente me hacen muy feliz :3 Ojala leshaya gustado el lemon despues de la crueldad que hice anteriormente XDD

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
